Found
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Sara is abandoned by her brothers and sister in Brooklyn. Then she meets Spot. Will Spot's fear of losing someone he loves again or Sara's fear of men keep them apart? Rated R for severe swearing. FINISHED!
1. How it happened

Disclaimer: Yeah! I have escaped from Chach's wall! Go me! ::does idiotic dance::. Now to the horrible disclaimer. I do not own the newsies or the songs in this. I do own Sara, Ace, Shots, Docks McGowen, Dollar Gates, Skipper, and all the other made up people in the story. If I did something wrong please be nice when you tell me. I'm only human people! A/n: Chach and Nae-Nae own themselves.sort of.I shall pay you back Chach. You will soon be chained to MY wall.  
  
Kyle Conlon on his porch pondering what he was about to do.  
"Kyle! Get in here now or I'll beat you so bad you'll never walk again!" his father yelled. Kyle knew he would too.  
He started running. He ran so fast and hard, for what seemed like hours, that he collapsed on the ground sobbing.  
He couldn't take the pain of the beatings anymore. The bruised and cuts that already cut his body were too much already. He looked around and realized he'd run from his house all the way to Brooklyn New York.  
He coughed and rolled over. Black clouded his vision. He was passing out. He knew it. It had happened before. He closed his eyes and let the injury induced sleep cover his body.  
Dollar was heading home when he saw the tiny boy in the alley. He walked over to him.  
"Hey kid? You okay?"  
The little boy didn't answer him.  
"Better take ya back ta da lodgin house. Thomas'll take care of ya."  
Dollar picked up the boy and carried him back to Brooklyn Newsie Lodging House.  
He entered it ten minutes later to find Docks McGowen starring him in the face. He was used to this. Not only was Docks his best friend but he was the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies too.  
"What is dat Dollar?" Docks asked looking pointedly at the boy in his friend's arms.  
"Well Docks it looks like a kid ta me how bout you?"  
"No, I thought it was a dog ya lousy bum! I mean what is it doin in my lodgin house?"  
Dollar knew Docks would only take disobedience like this from him, no one else. So he decided to keep playing his game.  
"I was gonna get Thomas ta help him. See he's hoit and I think he really needs out help."  
"Oh really do ya? Just keep it outta me way Dollar awright?  
"Yeah whatevah Docks!" Dollar called as he bound up the stairs towards Thomas (if you people haven't figured it out Thomas is an equivalent to Kloppman).  
Thomas cleaned up the boy and told Dollar he was just suffering from exhaustion and all the cuts and bruises were at least a day old. Dollar just grinned. He was just happy to have gotten away with what he had with Docks. Docks was usually a strict leader and if you did something he didn't like you paid for it. When you were dealing with Docks that was just the way it went: his way or die.  
Kyle could hear the people around him but he wasn't sure if it was safe to open his eyes yet. At home if he opened his eyes before his dad wanted him to after he'd been knocked out he just got knocked out again. But these people weren't his family so maybe it was safe.  
"Hey Dollar look at this!" Thomas said.  
"Yeah what is it?" Dollar asked.  
"Looks like a burn scar on the palm of his hand. We should call him Spot."  
"Yeah sounds good ta me Thomas."  
Kyle listened to them name him and decided if he didn't have to say his name he wouldn't just in case his father looked for him. He opened his eyes. He had plenty of practice pretending to be tired of have just woken up.  
"Hey kid. How ya feelin cause ya sure don't look to hot!" Dollar exclaimed.  
Kyle gave him a weak smile. "I've been bettah and yet I've been woise. Who are ya?"  
"I'se Dollar Gates and dis is Thomas Broeman. Who are you?"  
"I dunno who am I?"  
"Well we'se been callin ya Spot but ya needs a last name ta stay in Thomas's place. Ain't dat right Thomas?" Thomas nodded. "Besides Docks says all da Brooklyn Newsies need a last name cause it makes us different and he hates it when we'se confused wit boys from uddah places."  
"Well me last name's Conlon. Is dat good?"  
"Yeah it's good," came a voice from the corner. " I'se Docks McGowen da leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies. Ya listen ta me or ya don't listen ta no one at all. Got dat kid?!" Docks asked.  
"Yeah so teach me ta be like you. I'm a good listener," Spot answered as he stood up.  
"Wow kid ya heal fast!"  
"When ya live wit Patrick Conlon ya gotta heal fast."  
"Ya dad get rough wit cha?"  
"Yeah so what? I'm outta dere and I ain't nevah goin back."  
Just then four boys about his age came in laughing and carrying on.  
"Heya Docks, Dollar, Thomas! Hey ya got a new boy or somethin'?" the tiny Italian one asked.  
"Yeah Racetrack dis is Spot Conlon. Spot dis is Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink, Mush, and Jack Kelly."  
"Hey how old are ya?" Jack asked. "Seven maybe eight?"  
"I'm ELEVEN!" Spot yelled.  
"Ya small!"  
"Ya don't get very big livin like I did okay? End of story I don't wanna talk bout it!"  
"Heya Race do me a favah awright? Go ta Queens and get Dancer and Baby. Tell dem ta get back here. Mush, Jack, Blink, go ta Manhattan and tell dem I got's a new boy and he's trainee stay away from 'im?" Docks asked.  
"Yeah I'll go as long as ya don't call us da Manhattan Midget tag- along team no more? Okay?"  
"Yeah get outta heah!'  
"Hey you can't talk ta him like dat!" Spot yelled.  
"Oh really? Didn't I tell ya ta listen or nevah listen ta no one?"  
Dollar could feel Docks's anger heating up. "Hey Spot go with Race ta Queens if ya gonna be a trainee da leadahs need ta know. So go. NOW!"  
Spot, Racetrack, Jack, Kid Blink, and Mush all went off their own little ways.  
Spot and Race made their way to Queens and were almost there when they ran into Tiger Cortez.  
"Well if it ain't little Anthony Higgens and his newest bettin buddie!"  
"We'se still in our ally territory Tiger. Ya bettah get your stupid ass outta heah before Docks, Dollar, or Jumper come get cha."  
"Ahh Race! I ain't hoitin ya am I? Maybe ya need some guts ya little creep!"  
"Didn't we tell ya ta leave? I can always go get McGowen or Gates ta deal wit cha," Spot spoke up.  
"Hey don't jump ta conclusions little Brooklyn guy. Ya hangin wit da wrong crowd kid. I can help ya wit dat. Da name's Tiger Cortez. I'm from Bronx." The boy spit in his hand and held it out to Spot.  
"I think I can take care a' meself thank ya," Spot shot back and grinned evilly. (I know it's a total rip from Harry Potter but I couldn't help myself.)  
Tiger looked at him and grimaced. "Fine but when Docks and Dollar get youse in da refuge don't come cryin ta Bronx."  
"I don't cry Tiger. I'll nevah cry again."  
"Besides Docks chose him as trainee. He's gonna teach him how ta be da leadah," Race added.  
"Fine! Just keep yaselves outta Bronx okay?" Then Tiger left.  
"He's such a jerk. Docks an' him have nevah gotten along. He tries ta take every newsie Docks has got but don't let him fool ya. He's a stupid bum."  
"I kinda figured dat out ya know?"  
  
The boys reached Queens ten minutes later. Spot was surprised at the welcome Racetrack got when he walked into the Queens Lodging House for Newsies. He walked immediately to two girls in the back. They both had black hair and green eyes but one was shorter and the other. They were definitly related though.  
"Heya Dancer, Baby! Docks wants youse back in Brooklyn awright?" Race asked the two girls.  
"Course Racetrack. And who's this kid?" the shorter one asked.  
"Oh! Spot dat's Dancer and her twin sistah Baby. Dey's fraternal though. I got's a fraternal twin too!"  
"Hello Spot. You got a last name or aren't you from Brooklyn?" Baby asked.  
"Conlon. Spot Conlon. Yeah I'se from Brooklyn."  
"Oh. Are you Docks's new trainee or what?"  
Dancer asked.  
"Yeah he is. Dancer is Docks's goil. Baby is Dollar's goil," Race answered.  
"Well if Docks is going to train him then he should meet Jumper. He's over there with Megan. Yeah that's his latest girlfriend. If he's making-out with tell him I told him it isn't healthy," Dancer said motioning to a boy with in the corner who was whispering in a red haired girl's ear and making her giggle and turn red.  
Race nodded and motioned for Spot to follow him.  
"Hey Jumper what's happenin?  
"Hey Race! I ain't gonna tell ya what's happenin till ya tell me who he is," Jumper answered and nodded towards Spot.  
" Dis is Spot Conlon. He's Docks McGowen's trainee."  
"Oh Docksy-boy's are ya? So ya from Brooklyn?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Ya got a problem wit Brooklyn?"  
  
"No. But so what if I did. Whatcha gonna do bout it huh?"  
  
"I got's ideas but if I told ya I'd have ta kill ya."  
"Very funny ain't it Meggy?"  
  
"Oh it's hilarious. Now can you tell them to go away so I can hear the rest of 'your story'," Megan answered.  
"Dancer told me ta tell ya she said dat ain't healthy Jumper."  
"Yeah well as if she got's room ta talk da things her and Docksy-boy do tagethah when day's out tagethah."  
Racetrack laughed. He and Spot got Dancer and Baby and left for Brooklyn.  
  
So the years passed and Spot grew from the little eleven year old boy to a fourteen year old terror. All the newsies were terrified of the three Brooklyn boys: Docks, Dollar, and Spot. Spot and Race had remained friends too as had Spot and Jack until one day.  
Spot and Jack were walking back towards Brooklyn when none other than Tiger Cortez and Blackjack Morgan jumped out at them.  
"Well, well, well looky here. If it ain't Cowboy and Spot. See dat Blackjack?" Tiger taunted.  
Blackjack swung Spot around and slammed him against the wall. Spot heard footsteps pounding away from him. Jack had run off.  
Spot felt Tiger's punches hit his ribs and heard his ribs crack. He didn't fight back. He didn't care. Jack was supposed to be his friend. He'd pay for this. Oh yes. He'd pay for this.  
Then he felt a sharp pain inside his chest. Like a swelling or an almost filling of liquid in his chest.  
Spot coughed and felt blood rise in his throat.  
"Oh shit!" he heard Tiger yell.  
"Tiger we bettah get outta heah before da bulls find him like this," Blackjack shouted and he and Tiger left.  
Spot crumpled to the ground. "Oh no. What happened?" he whispered hoarsely as he coughed blood into his hands. He couldn't breathe and he could barely see.  
Then he saw a newsboy across the street.  
He grabbed his slingshot and shot a marble at the boy's feet. The boy turned.  
  
Skipper Martin was a Brooklyn newsie. He was new and he was 14 but he wasn't stupid. He felt the marble hit his feet and saw the boy lying in a pool of blood and knew that shot wasn't meant to hurt him. It was a cry for help.  
Skipper ran over and saw none other than the famous Spot Conlon lying there near unconsciousness and coughing blood.  
"Spot! What da hell happened?'  
Spot shook his head. " D-Docks. G-Get D-Docks."  
Skipper pulled Spot into an alley. "I'm gonna go get da boys. Don't move and try ta stay conscious."  
Skipper ran as fast as he could. He knew if Brooklyn lost Spot, they were in serious trouble. He burst into Thomas's lodging house at full speed.  
"DOCKS! DOLLAR! WE'SE GOTS PROBLEMS!" he screamed.  
Docks and Dollar ran down the stairs as fast as they could.  
"What? What happened Skipper?" Docks asked.  
"It's Spot. I found him on da street. He's covered in blood and he's coughin it too. I can barely get a coherent sentence outta him!"  
"Lead da way Skipper."  
Skipper, Docks, and Dollar all ran towards Spot as fast as he could.  
Docks knelt next to Spot. "Hey kid can ya hear me?"  
Spot nodded weakly.  
"Awright. Thomas can take care a' ya. Who did dis?"  
"T-Tiger an' Black-Blackjack. I-I-Kelly."  
Spot coughed blood into his hands again.  
"Holy shit they really went cha ovah kid. C'mon." Docks and Dollar lifted Spot and carried him back to the lodging house.  
  
Thomas cleaned Spot up and with the medical knowledge he'd acquired from spending his whole adult life around newsies he set Spot's broken ribs but there was nothing anyone could do about his lungs being punctured. They'd have to just hope he healed.  
  
Spot spent a month and half in bed trying to recover and when he finally did Docks, Dollar, Dancer, and Baby disappeared. So Spot became the leader of the Brooklyn newsies.  
  
He acquired his cane through fight with Oscar and Morris. He decided to keep it because it had saved him from another soaking like Tiger had given him. Spot had suffered so much loss in his life that girls were just accessories to him. He didn't think he could ever love someone. That all changed when the strike started and he met a girl who wasn't scared to stand up to him and didn't fall in love with him the moment she saw him. At least he didn't think she did. Not to mention she was the most the gorgeous creature Spot had ever seen.  
  
A/n: So that's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and you better review. I am a total Spot fan if you haven't noticed yet. The more reviews the faster I update people so if you review I'll update. You see the two go hand-in-hand. Love ~Docks McGowen~ 


	2. Being short and discovering 'boidies'

Disclaimer: Do not own newsies as much as I wish I did. I probably never will but a girl can dream can't she? I do not own any songs that occur in this series! Or soon to come series. Whatever. I do own Sara, Shots, Docks (obviously that's my name!), Dollar, Skipper, and anyone else who isn't in the movie! Oh and a great big thank-you to the people at Disney who made this wonderful movie, Chach-a-lot, who even though she loves the newsies and hates newsie fan-fiction reads all my lousy stories, and all the people who read them and review them.  
  
"How do I know you punks won't run when some goon comes at cha wit a club? How do I know you got what it takes?" Spot asked Jack with a glare.  
"Cause I'm tellin ya Spot!" Jack snapped back.  
Spot looked down and then back up at the other boy. "Dat ain't good enough Jackie-boy. Ya gotta show me."  
Spot watched Jack, Boots, and David walk down the dock towards Manhattan.  
Skipper looked up at Spot. "They's gonna get slaughtered! Ya know damn well Jack's boys can't fight like us!"  
"Skipper I'm warnin you before I hurt ya. Get da hell away from me and don't talk ta me like dat!"  
"Awright Spot. I get da point."  
  
Racetrack ran up the docks to see Spot.  
"Hey Race. What's rollin?"  
"Why won't ya help em?" Race asked.  
"Maybe I'd answer ya if I knew who she was." Spot looked accusingly at the slim, blonde, girl standing behind Race.  
"Oh dat's Sara Porter. Which is why I came heah actually."  
"Oh yeah blame it all on the girl Race! Of course it's my fault!" Sara snapped.  
"What? Nevermind. What about her Race?"  
"Well, she's new and Jack don't want her in da strike and since you ain't in it he wanted ta know if ya'd keep her here and teach her how ta fight like a Brooklyn newsie."  
"Heah?"  
"No, in Bronx Spot! Honestly!" Race rolled his eyes.  
"Ya know dat's not what I meant an' ya lucky youse a friend a mine or I'd soak ya for it!"  
Sara looked at her feet. She couldn't help but notice how cute this boy was. Sure she'd been warned by all of Manhattan lodging house that he was no good but. She also wanted know what was so scary about him. He had big cyan blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He was also rather short, not that she was tall! She stood exactly 5 foot and and a tiny 100 pounds. He was still taller than she was though. For Pete's sake Race was even taller than her!  
"Hey kid ya okay?" Spot asked.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."  
"You wouldn't be related ta Keith and Josh Porter would ya?"  
"Unfortunately they're my brothers."  
  
"Why ain't ya wit dem?"  
"Why don't you have parents?" She snapped at him.  
"Whoa okay calm down! If ya gonna stay heah ya gotta listen ta me!"  
"Fine master what do you desire?"  
Spot smirked. A sense of humor? The girl was very pretty too. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and eyes so blue they were almost a frightening fathomless black.  
"Okay I gotta get back ta Manhattan Spot. So see ya around. Bye Sara." Race took off towards Manhattan.  
"I desire a certain goil named Sara ta go spy on Manhattan tamorrow."  
"I dunno if Sara would like that. She's not a spy."  
"She is now. See dat kid ovah dere?" She nodded. "Dats Skipper Davens. He's one a my boidies. Dats a spy. Go see him an tell him Spot told him ta teach ya everything he knows and ta show ya da goils bunkroom."  
Sara glared at him with a look that could kill as she ran over to Skipper.  
  
The boy looked at her and whistled. "Hey doll face what's new?"  
"Back-off big boy or I'll have my brother kick your ass all the way to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania and back again. Spot told me to tell you he said you are supposed to teach me how to be a 'birdie' and everything else you know. Then show me the girls' bunkroom.  
"Fine but who's ya bruddah just for reference?"  
"That depends. If you call me 'doll face, gorgeous, baby, heart breaker' or any other smart remark I'll get Josh. He's my minor offense security guard. Then if you touch me in any way I wish not to be touched in I'll get Keith. Just to let you in on it.he's about 6'2 and 200 pounds."  
"Ouch."  
  
So Skipper taught everything that afternoon from what to do if you get caught by another newsie to how to escape Snyder. Sara's first impression of this boy had been 'disgusting pervert' she was wrong. Skipper had kind, warm, chocolate brown eyes and the same colored hair. He was a true sweetheart but if you had to choose who to have on your side of a battle it wouldn't be him. He was to skinny and kind to hurt someone. Spot had a point. Skipper was the ideal spy.  
  
Sara woke up before the guys and slipped out of the lodging house and down to Manhattan. She peeked around a corner (don't steal my quarters! Sry inside joke) and saw the boys yelling and ripping papes into shreds of useless words. She mentally kicked herself for agreeing to go to Brooklyn. Then the whisle sounded. Bulls time to go. She turned tail just in time to hear Race scream, "Crutchy scram!"  
The boys sat at Tibby's for quite a while. Jack and David sat in the corner, no doubt plotting to Crutchy out of the refuge.  
The sun set and Sara saw Jack and David leave. She felt like an ice cube had slipped into her stomach and wouldn't melt. If she got caught Snyder would send her home and that was a hell she didn't want to face again. Then again orders were orders and she didn't want to face an angry Spot Conlon. She'd heard the stories. Nope. Bailing out is definitely not an option!  
She followed them in, listened to the conversation, and followed the two defeated, empty-handed boys back out. Then she took off for Brooklyn.  
She burst into the door full of energy having run around the whole day and played Sherlock Holmes (I know he wasn't around then but it's just a description!). Spot looked at her like she was insane.  
"Bouncing off walls for a reason kid?"  
"Yep! Crutchy is in the refuge!"  
"How is dat a good thing?"  
"It's not silly! It's exciting! Oh and don't call me kid. I'm Sara. If you call me kid I'll call you Brooklyn."  
"Fine. Anything else?"  
"Yeah! I found out I hate that stupid mouth Jacobs!"  
"Davy?"  
"Mmm-hmm! You know him?"  
"Yeah. Most unfortunately. He's da walkin mouth."  
"I think Jack only keeps him around cause he's smart and Jack likes Sarah."  
"You?!"  
"AHHHHH! NO NOT ME! I AM SARA! S-A-R-A! NO 'H' ON THE END! She spells it wrong! Besides Cowboy? Ewwwww! No thank you."  
Spot laughed and then glared. "Yell at me again and I'll soak ya goil or no goil!"  
"Fine no reason to go medieval on me!" And with that Sara ran upstairs to talk to her two newest friends: Lotta and Danielle.  
  
A/n- How do you like it? It took me a while to write this one. Oh well. R and R guys or I don't update! That means you'll never know what happens with our heroine Sara. Oh and I have nothing against David. I just had to give Spot and Sara some common ground. Sorry all you Davy fans! Oh and Chach thanks for putting up with this torture for me. I know you don't like newsie fan fiction but.don't worry I'm putting up some totally new stuff from a show I know Chach hasn't seen! 


	3. Shots Calvin and Sara's Story

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies as much as I wish I did. I own Sara,  
Skipper, Shots, Docks (duh), Dollar, Lotta, Danielle, and anyone else  
except Chach and Nae-Nae.I just stole them from themselves. Mwahahahah! If  
you wanna use my characters ask first. I'll more than likely say yes  
except in the cases of Docks, Dollar, Lotta, and Danielle they are special.  
Chach knows why.  
A/n: Thank you JustDuck for reviewing! I'm kinda stuck on what to do to  
make Sara totally loathe Spot for awhile so if anyone has an idea tell me.  
  
Sara, Lotta, and Danielle sat on the roof talking about Lotta's  
obsession with Shots. He was one of Spot's better fighters and therefore  
was rarely at the lodging house.  
"He's so cute Sara ya gotta meet him!" Lotta squealed.  
"Okay. As soon as he's home I'll meet him. How about you Dannie?  
Who caught your eye?" Sara asked.  
Dannie grinned wickedly and whispered, "Well now that Mellie's gone I  
kinda like Conlon."  
Sara smiled. 'Good for her,' she thought, 'At least she's happy with  
him. I'm not.' "Good Dannie but isn't supposed to be bad news?"  
"Yeah, but if I was his flavah of da week I'd enjoy my week as long  
as I could keep him."  
"To much information Dannie!" Lotta sighed. "I'm goin inside. Youse  
two stayin here?"  
"Nah I'm wit you. Sara?"  
"Go ahead. I'm going to sit out here for awhile."  
The girls waved goodbye and left. Sara felt tears sting her eyes.  
'Why did they do this to me?' she thought. 'Leave me alone to fend for  
myself and then what do I do? I go ahead and get myself stuck in Brooklyn  
with none other than Spot Conlon himself! I wish Race hadn't found me. At  
least I'd be dead and not here. Why Keith? You where my best friend and  
my brother then you go and abandon me. Josh too! What did I do to you?'  
"Hey you awright goily?" someone behind her asked.  
She turned. The boy had black hair that was so dark it was almost  
blue and the same deep colored eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking  
about, well nothing really." She didn't want to tell this person who she  
was so quickly.  
"Oh. Well, I'm Shots Calvin. You are?"  
"Sara Porter."  
"Oh! Ya Conlon's new boidie! I heard about you. They said ya did a  
good job for ya first day."  
"Good. Where've you been? I've been here 2 days and I've never seen  
you until now."  
"I've been in Queens on business wit Keith Porter. Any relation ta  
you?"  
"My brother. He's a bastard. That's why I'm not with him before you  
even ask."  
"Okay. Why's he a bastard?"  
"It's a really long story."  
"I've got a lot a' time." He sat down next to her.  
Sara felt tears sting her eyes again. The boy, Shots, really cared  
about her.  
"Well, we ran away because my dad used to beat us. We were okay and  
running around New York looking for work for awhile but then I got sick. I  
guess the two boys thought I was useless and left me alone with my sister  
Lucy. One morning I woke up and she was gone. I figured I was going to  
die anyway so I tried to jump of Brooklyn Bridge. I was so sick and  
depressed. Then Racetrack found me and stopped me from jumping. He took  
me back to Manhattan, the strike started, Jack sent me here and now I'm  
talking to a boy I barely know. That's about all."  
"Wow. You tried ta kill yaself! Racetrack? Where do I know that  
name?"  
"Manhattan? Racetrack Higgens?"  
"Oh yeah! Short Italian kid?"  
"Well, he's taller than me!"  
"Sorry. Come inside it's freezin and Spot'll kill me if ya get sick  
an' I coulda stopped ya."  
Sara followed him back in and wondered if by telling him her story,  
if she had caused major problems between Keith, Josh, Spot, and Shots.  
  
A/n: Sorry it's so short I'll try to update again today just because it's  
so short. Well I gotta go to school now so bye everyone! 


	4. Megan, Shots, Josh, and Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies. Again I wish I did but I don't. Do you not get it? I own all non-newsie characters because my own sick mind made them up. Lol. A/n: People need to review more! I'm getting angry! GRRRRRRRR! Chach? You're probably never going to see your quarters. I see it now- Docks and Chach all old and yucky and I'll go "Do you remember Newsies, Chach?" and she'll say, "Damn I thought you finally forgot. That's 7 zillion quarters now!"  
  
Sara woke up earlier than the boys the next morning so she could escape Spot telling her what to do. She got dressed and ran as fast as she could to Manhattan just to make sure Spot didn't go after her. She had finally reached it and was walking down a road when she saw Oscar and Morris. The first thought that crossed her mind was kill them. But she noticed they were talking to an older man. The older man had a scarred face and hands with ragged clothes and a bowler hat pulled low over his eyes. 'Spot is gonna love this,' Sara thought as she ducked beside a pile of crates so she could listen in to their conversation.  
"So Daniel I wanna know da exact price of da use of ya boys taday," Oscar demanded of the older man.  
Daniel growled back, "I want thoity even or I don't give ya my best."  
"Deal. Now dis is what's gonna happen. Tomorrow morning your boys are gonna go in through da back way and sit right outside da inner door. Den Manhattan's gonna come for dere daily fight wit Weasel. When ya hear 'em ya come out and den"  
"We kill them. Especially da Kelly boy."  
Sara felt her stomach drop. She pushed the crates over trying to run back to Spot and warn him.  
"Hey get back heah goily!" Morris shouted as he and Oscar took after her leaving Daniel behind.  
"It's one a' Conlon's boidies!" Oscar screamed.  
Sara ran as fast as her legs could carry her and luckily she was slightly faster than Oscar and Morris. They followed her the whole way to Brooklyn. Her legs burned and ached. 'I shouldn't have ran to Manhattan this morning!' she thought as she hit the ground. Oscar grabbed her left arm and Morris grabbed her right. They lifted her up and started to drag her away, kicking and fighting the whole way.  
Sara looked up just in time to see Spot walking home. "SPOT!! Help me!"  
Spot heard the scream and pondered for a moment on whether he should help the screaming person because he couldn't recognize the voice. Then it hit him, Sara! He ran towards the screaming and pulled Morris off her and punched him. Oscar turned and looked at his brother fall. Sara kicked him hard in the stomach and hit his face off the ground. Spot grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the alley.  
"Spot! Stop I have to tell you something! Let go of my arm!" Sara snapped and pulled her arm away.  
Spot looked at her and shouted, "What are ya crazy? We gotta go!"  
"No! The Crypts are going after Manhattan tomorrow! They are going to try to kill Cowboy!"  
Spot looked at her and said, "Are you positive? Where'd you hear dat?"  
"Oscar and Morris! They where talking to this guy named Daniel and I recognized him from the Crypts. The Delanceys hired him to kill Manhattan, tomorrow, at the distribution center."  
"Okay Sara I want ya ta go around and get Shots Calvin. Do ya know him? He told me he met ya but I didn't know if ya knew who he was?"  
"I know him. Where is he?" She asked.  
"In Harlem. Go get him and hurry up. Tell him I said I want him back here now! If ya can't get him don't bother comin back at all."  
Sara nodded and ran towards Harlem. If she didn't get Shots back in Brooklyn there was going to be big trouble.  
She burst into Harlem Lodging House an hour later. She scanned the boys for Shots. She didn't see him. That meant she had to confront one of these boys. 'Oh well. They can't be worse than Brooklyn's boys,' she thought. "Hi umm. Do you know where Shots Calvin is?" She asked the closest and kindest looking boy she could find. "Yeah. He's upstairs wit his goil Megan," he answered. Sara nodded and took the steps two at a time while noting to tell Lotta that Shots had a girlfriend. "SHOTS! It's Sara!" She knocked on the door. Shots answered. His hair was tousled and messed up but otherwise he looked coherent. "What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled at his appearance and said, "Spot sent me to tell you he needs you in Brooklyn. Now!" "What happened? Did he kill someone or somethin?" "No! The Crypts are going to attack Manhattan. I don't know what he needs you for but you're his best fighter so he wants you back there. Why? Are you busy with someone in there?" she teased him with a smile. "Oh funny! I'm comin go ahead a' me." "No can do. Spot said I'm not allowed back without you. Sorry." Shots shook his head and said, "Meg? I gotta go awright? Spot needs me in Brooklyn. Will ya be awright or do ya want me ta walk ya back ta Battery?" "No I'll be fine. Honestly Shots you worry to much," a red head came out of the room and smiled at Sara. She smiled back, grabbed Shots by the arm, and dragged him towards Brooklyn. They met Spot at the lodging house where he filled Shots in on his plan to stop the Crypts. He also said that if Jack could handle it he wasn't going to get involved. "No way Spot! If Racetrack gets hurt I'll kill you!" Sara snapped. Shots laughed, "If ya gonna kill him good luck ta ya." "You know why though Shots! He saved my life and I'm not going to let him get hurt! Understand? Both of you?" "I hate women," Spot mumbled. "No ya don't an ya know it so shut-up while ya ahead," Shots teased. "Hey! Don't talk like dat Shots I'll soak ya!" Shots grinned and said, "Awright so all I gotta do is keep half da boys outside da gates while youse is takin care a' da roof?" "Exactly. Aren't we a smart one?" Sara said playfully.  
Shots rolled his eyes and trudged upstairs to bed. Spot looked at her with a smile in his eyes that he would have never let her see. She grinned at him and said, "G'night Spot."  
"Yeah. G'night Sara. Try ta stay outta trouble tomorrow. It's important dat Manhattan wins dis. If dey don't da Crypts'll come aftah Brooklyn next an' dat ain't somethin I wanna fight wit."  
Sara nodded and followed him upstairs where they split up and Sara went to the girls' bunkroom while Spot went to the boys'.  
Sara flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Lotta looked at her and laughed.  
"Ya beat kid?" She asked.  
"You have no idea. I ran all the way to Manhattan then back to Brooklyn, I fought the Delanceys, ran all the way to Queens, and found out just for you that Shots has a girlfriend."  
Lotta frowned and said, "I guess I knew he would da way he looks and acts. Still, it's upsettin ya know?"  
"Don't be hurt. He doesn't seem to be the good virgin boy you thought he was. He was just about to sleep with that Megan girl when I came to bring him back to Brooklyn."  
"Exactly! He ain't a good boy an dat makes him all da more, I dunno, kissable, lovable, huggable, wantable!"  
"If you want someone like that why not date Conlon?"  
"He don't last as long as Shots does wit goils!"  
"Is that in a perverted sick way or just that Spot goes through girls like candy way?"  
"Both."  
"Way to much information Lotta! Besides could Spot really be that bad?"  
"Why? Do ya like him?"  
"No! Just wondering. Look I'm tired so I'm going to bed." She rolled over and closed her eyes wondering if she really did like the Brooklyn leader or just thought of him as the brother figure she never had.  
  
"Well, I think you an' Spot would look good tagetha," Lotta whispered. "But don't tell Dannie dat. G'night Sara."  
"G'night Lotta."  
  
Spot yelling, "C'mon goils get up awaked Sara! I know ya hate it but ya gotta. I hate it to. UP, UP, UP!!!"  
Sara rolled over in time to hear Dusty jump out of bed and say, "Oh an' it's so great ta be woken up by your happy face mornin glory!"  
"Ain't it though? Sara open ya eyes before I toss a bucket a water on ya!"  
Sara stood up and glared at him but she went through the morning and followed the rest of Brooklyn to the Manhattan distribution center.  
Spot lifted her onto the roof with a quick, "Be careful, quiet, an' don't get caught!" She nodded and crawled army style into her position next to Gunner and waited. She could hear the boys fighting below her and hissed to Gunner, "He better give a signal soon or they'll get slaughtered!" Gunner just nodded. Then the signal came and they stood up.  
  
The fight lasted a good ten minutes. Sara stayed on the roof with Gunner shooting every Crypt in range of their slingshots. In the end it all paid off because they won. Sara, Gunner, and a number of Brooklyn newsies climbed off the roof and followed the rest to Tibby's.  
Spot sat in the corner with Race, Sara, and Shots.  
"Ya did good taday Sara," he commented.  
Sara blushed and said; "Oh thanks. I." But she stopped at the sight of the boy in the doorway. She turned quickly towards Racetrack and gave him a look that said, "Uh-oh." Because the boy in the door had abandoned her and left her for dead after being her best friend through their father's abuse. The boy in the door was Josh Porter. Her very own twin brother.  
  
A/n: How did you like it? You better review. See the button down at the bottom of the screen? All you have to do is click it and type what you thought. Then you click the button that says 'submit review' and there you go. You did it. 


	5. Another Secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies in any way, shape, or form. Thank you have a nice day. A/n: I realize that there are two girls named Meagan. It was an accident. The girl at the beginning with Jumper should be Amanda but she isn't in the story anymore. I also realize Skipper's last name changed. Also an accident. I typed the first chapter a long time ago and only put it up like last week or something. Okay. Thank you JustDuck and Angel for reviewing. If you want in the story plot please tell me I'm in dire need of some characters. Plus, if you do tell me you get a personal wake-up call from the newsie of your choice. Bye-Bye.  
  
Race gave Sara an odd look before realizing the boy in the doorway looked amazingly like the tiny blonde in front of him.  
"Josh?" he whispered the question and Sara nodded.  
"Ya bruddah?" Spot added. She nodded again and stood up while saying, "Watch this pure ass kicking. He pissed with the wrong girl."  
"Oh Joshua! Look who it is! Your darling sister Sara in case you forgot you had one."  
"Sara? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh? I think the real question is what were you thinking when you left me alone with Lucy while I was near death with typhoid and severe depression?"  
"Umm? I don't know if you were sane enough to know at the time but Snyder caught me. Keith busted me out and said you and Lucy got jobs in a sweatshop. That is where I thought you were."  
"So this was Keith's brainchild huh?"  
"I guess. Are you okay? I mean if I'd known I would have never left."  
"I'm fine now thanks to a few guys I am lucky enough to have met."  
"Who?"  
"Racetrack Higgens and Spot Conlon. That's who."  
Spot looked up. Lucky to know him? Well, that was a first. He would have never let her know it but he wanted to hug her right then and there.  
"Spot? What are you doing with Spot?"  
"Living in his lodging house." It pleased her that he was pissed. After all, he should have at least tried to visit her in the 'sweatshop' and found her not there and realized something wasn't right.  
"Oh no! You're coming with me! C'mon! Back to Queens for Sara Noel Porter."  
"Noel?" Race asked.  
"Shut-up Race! No, I won't go with you. I hate you right now," she snapped. Josh grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her away. She wriggled and fought to no avail.  
"Get the fuck off her ya lousy bum!" Spot stood up and ordered Josh.  
"Stay out of this Spot! She's my sister and I'm taking her home."  
"She's my newsie an' my best boid. Ya ain't takin her no where."  
"Spot, I don't want to fight you over her."  
Spot lunged at Josh knocking him over and grunted, " I guess dat's to bad den!"  
Josh struggled to fight Spot off but it was useless. (As we all know Spot kicks mega ass!).  
"Okay keep her just don't kill me!" Josh yelled. Spot stood up and grinned wickedly.  
"Dat's what I thought. Get outta heah Josh an' don't come back for Sara. She's mine."  
Sara stared at them. Spot had just fought for her. That sealed the deal. She definitely liked him a lot! 'Did that 'she's mine' mean he liked her or she was his newsie,' she thought.  
"Okay Sara sit down. We gotta talk," Spot ordered as Josh left. She froze. 'Doesn't that sound familiar,' she thought. 'Nah. Spot wouldn't do that.' At least she didn't think so. She felt like hot metal had been poured into her body and she stayed stalk still, a sudden fear of the boy growing fiercer and angry and colder all at once. She suddenly wished she had gone with Josh.  
"Sara? Are ya okay?" Race asked and he put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away but nodded and sat down next to Spot.  
"So tell me. What's ya story an' why was Josh so scared a' lettin ya stay in Brooklyn? It's probably da safest place ta live when ya a' newsie."  
"I know. He's just a little paranoid about me. That's all. If you need to know more you have to wait because it will cause me major mental breakdowns. Anything else?"  
"Yeah. I need ta know more so follow me we're goin for a walk.  
  
A/n: Okay how'd you like it? Sorry it's so short but it seemed the perfect place to stop and leave you with a cliffhanger. Well, if you want to be in the plot tell me! I need characters (again!). If I put you or one of your characters (with your permission of course) you get a personal wake call from the newsie hottie of your choice. Oh and I'm grounded from the computer so if I don't update for a while that's why sorry. I got a 68 in Science but don't worry I brought it up to a 74 so far. My parents don't think that's good enough though. Bye. 


	6. Deals

Disclaimer-Do not own newsies so shut-up! A/n-Thank you all you reviewers. I don't need anymore characters. You guys did great getting me some. Thanks. I will use Striker, Duck, and Joz.  
  
Sara stood up reluctantly and followed Spot. This was definitely bad. No, this was horrible! The worst trouble she'd gotten herself into yet. She'd been caught by Snyder, nearly died, tried to kill herself, landed herself in Brooklyn lodging house, and had fallen for the famous leader but she really didn't want to talk about this. It was bad enough she had the nightmares, but this? She could just run. 'Run from Spot Conlon? Am I insane?' She asked herself.  
"I know what ya thinkin an' don't even try it. I'd catch ya in a heartbeat," Spot put her thoughts into words.  
"I was not thinking that! You were."  
"How so?"  
"You were thinking that I was thinking about running away; therefor you were, thinking about me running from you not vice versa."  
"Uhh? Whatever. So talk. Why were ya so scared in there? I mean, Race saved ya life or so I've heard an' you jerk away from him like he's a bull!"  
"Josh brought back a lot of bad memories. That's all."  
"Tell me."  
"I got in some trouble with some guys at school."  
"What happened?"  
  
"He held me down and tried to rape me but Josh came to the rescue and ever since then I've been scared of guys and he's been my knight in shining armor."  
  
"I would kill any a' me boys if I found out day did somethin like dat to a goil!"  
"You say that now but what if that boy was your best fighter or birdie?"  
"Foist of all me best fightah is Shots Calvin an' he wouldn't do dat. Secondly, youse me best boidie an' I don't think ya'd do somethin like dat seein as it happened to ya."  
"What if he did though? Would you kill him?" 'Oh that's good dumb ass! Test his will power! Boy am I stupid!' Sara scolded herself.  
"Yeah. It's wrong an' I'd make him pay for it." 'Still don't mean he'd do it. Even if he did would I know? Yeah course I would. Someone would talk,' Spot told himself.  
Sara watched him and asked, "Alright then. Anything else you want to know?"  
"Where are ya from?"  
"Where are you from?"  
"Dat's obvious! I'm from New York can't ya tell?"  
"Just making sure the accent was real. Alright, I'm from Maine."  
"Maine? Ain't ya a little far from home?"  
"No, I moved here two years ago with my family. That would be me, Josh, Keith, Lucy, Marie, and my Dad. But before you ask, my mother's dead."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. She died while giving birth to Josh and I. So I never met her."  
"Wow dat's tough. Is ya real name Sara?"  
"Is your real name Spot?"  
"Maybe. Wouldn't you like ta know."  
"If I'm going to tell you my name I want to know your's"  
  
"Why should I tell ya. Da only person who knows me real name is me."  
"So why not make two of us?"  
"Will ya stop askin me stupid questions?"  
"Why not."  
"Fine. It's Kyle Patrick Conlon. Happy now?"  
"Mine is Sara Noel Porter. Tricked you!" She grinned and ran ahead of him. He chased her. 'Why am I not mad at her?' he thought. 'Well isn't dat obvious? I like her dat's why!'  
"Sara wait!" He called. "I'll tell ya da rest of it!"  
Sara stopped and turned. "The rest of your story?"  
"Yeah. I don't know why I'm tellin you of all people but I am so just listen cause it's a one-time thing. I was born in Queens ta Caroline and Patrick Conlon. I had an older bruddah named Michael but he died when I was seven months old, from tuberculosis. Dat's when me muddah started ta stay out late nights. My dad caught her cheatin on him an' flipped. She ended up bein pregnant wit some guy's kid but he skipped town. So my dad said he'd raise Dillon as his own as long as me mom never told him da whole story. But it never worked out cause me dad was real mad at her. So every time she did somethin wrong he'd hit her or somethin. Dat didn't really bother her so he started hittin me. It just got worse as I got older. He'd beat me bloody sometimes. One day, when I was eleven, he brought a whip home so I ran away. Dollar found me an' brought me ta Brooklyn so here I am. Okay?"  
"Holy shit! He was going to hit you with that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
"And I thought fists hurt. Wow. That's horrible. Well, I guess I owe you my story now. I was born in Augusta, Maine to Lauren and Benjamin Porter. I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. My mother died in childbirth and my dad always blamed it on Josh and I. He would get drunk with his buddies and come home angry that he lost a bet or something and beat Josh and I senseless. Keith jumped in sometimes and took it for us but very rarely. My dad got job here so then we moved. It continued and one of my friends told me to just leave so Josh, Lucy, Keith, and I just left. I got sick and you know the rest."  
  
"But what about da suicide part. Race mentioned it to me once but he didn't say much."  
"I was alone so I tried to jump of Brooklyn Bridge. He stopped me. That's all."  
"Brooklyn Bridge! Are you insane? Dat watah it always freezin!"  
"Exactly. If I didn't die on the way down or from impact with the water, I'd freeze or drown."  
He looked at her. He knew what it was like to want to end everything. He had cut his own wrists at eight years old. He had the scars to prove it too. He held his wrist up and showed her.  
"Did you do that?" she asked. He nodded. "Why? When?"  
"I hated my life and I was eight years old."  
"Only eight?"  
"Yeah. I was a lot older than eight were mentally though. I was more like thoity."  
"Wow. We have a lot in common don't we?" she smiled.  
"Yeah. I guess we do. Let's get back or Race is gonna think I killed ya." He took her hand and ran back to Tibby's. 'He's holding my hand! Let go! Just let go!' 'No! I won't let go of him because I like him and I'm tired of being a coward!'  
  
Next Day  
  
Sara smiled as she followed Spot to Manhattan. They had to go there because of the strike and there was no point in being in Brooklyn if they weren't selling papes. Medda was having a rally that night anyway.  
"Spot? Who's Medda? Is she really Swedish?" She asked.  
Spot rolled his eyes and answered, "She owns a vaudeville theatre in Manhattan. She's one a' Jacky-boy's friends. No, she isn't really Swedish."  
"Then what is she? A wannabe Swedish chick?"  
Spot looked at her and started laughing. She frowned. "What's so funny? I really don't get it?"  
"Nothin. It's da way ya said dat. It's funny!"  
"It is? All right I guess it's funny then. Whatever floats your boat."  
Spot just kept walking and occasionally looking back at her as she followed him.  
They walked into Manhattan Lodging house ten minutes later. Race was chasing a girl down the steps.  
"Striker! Gimme back me hat right now!"  
Sara watched as the girl stood on a table and made a face at Racetrack. "Why don't ya come get it?" She dangled it just out of his reach and laughed. He growled and jumped for it.  
"I swear ta ya when ya get down Striker I'll tie up and make ya sit next ta Oscar Delancey all day!" The girl threw his hat at him and got down  
"Fine just don't make me smell dem all day!"  
Sara laughed. "Jeez mister grumpy gills!" She yelled at Race.  
"Keep ya mouth shut midget!"  
"I wouldn't be talkin if I were you Race," Spot said and he grinned.  
"Spot! Ya ruined it! I hate ya for five minutes!" Striker gave him a fake pout and went upstairs. Then she turned around. "Oh and I'm Striker. Youse Spot but whose da goil?"  
"I'm Sara Porter."  
"Josh's sistah? I know him! I dated him for a while but he was boring. Oh well."  
Four other girls came bounding down the steps, knocking Striker over and tackling Sara and Race.  
Sara screamed, "Chach! Nae! Hi!" She pushed the two girls off and looked up at the other two who had tackled Race.  
"Sara dis is Joz and Duck. Dey's new an Race stole dere pillows last night," Chach explained.  
"Oh. Well that's very nice of him. I hope they smash him," She teased. Chach smacked her. She had a very big crush on Race while Nae liked Skipper from Brooklyn.  
Sara stood up and began to follow the two girls she knew from living in Manhattan before they moved her to Brooklyn but Spot stopped her.  
"Sara! Wait a minute. I gotta ask ya somethin."  
"Yeah?"  
"Come ta Medda's rally wit me."  
"I was anyway wasn't I? Or do you mean as your girl?"  
"As my goil."  
"Alright but I'm not your girlfriend. Not yet at least. I'm just your date. Deal?"  
"Deal." 


	7. Mellie

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES!!!!!!! Okay better now. A/n-Thank you all you reviewers! Jocelyn (Hope I spelled your name right!), JustDuck, and Angelfish. Chach I see no reviews from you! You are making me angry! Not. I don't get angry with you! Hee hee hee.  
  
Sara sat on the bunk talking to Chach and Nae.  
"So Spot Conlon likes ya Sara? Now dat is a chance any goil in New York would jump on. Literally," Chach said.  
Sara frowned and snapped, "Don't be a pervert about him! You don't even know him like I do."  
"Nor do we wanna Sara," Nae added.  
"NAE! Stop-it! Spot is really cool unlike you two! You're just sick and perverted! Oh by the way Nae? Skipper likes you. He told me."  
"SCORE!!!!"  
"Uhhhhhhhhh?" Chach looked skeptically at Nae. "Are ya awright?"  
"I'm so happy! Yay!" Nae shouted and danced around the room. (A/n Nae dancing dressed as a cracker.lol)  
The door opened and Spot came in. He ducked as Nae, who was leaping like a ballerina, nearly smacked him.  
"I'm not gonna ask about her cause it's just to scary right now but are ya goils ready. We'se leavin," he said as he stared at Nae. "Is she mental?"  
"Yes and yes," Sara answered. Nae slapped her playfully. "Let's go." She stood up and took Spot's hand. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. 'He's got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. You can tell exactly what he's thinking if you know him.' Sara thought.  
'She's gotta be da prettiest goil I'se evah seen an' I'se seen a lot a goils.' Spot told himself.  
Chach caught the look and said; "Okay love boids lets go before Pulitzer dies of old age!"  
"Hopefully dat's soon!" Jack said as he hooked arms with Joz. She grinned.  
Race smiled and took Chach's hand and led the group downstairs.  
"Since when did Race even think about goils?" Spot whispered the question to Sara.  
She answered quietly, "Since Chach told him, out of the blue one morning that he was the cutest thing she's seen." He nodded and rolled his eyes.  
"She seems like pretty energetic person don't she?"  
"Trust me on this: She is, but she's also the best friend in the world. (A/n really, she is!) She's really trustworthy and fun to be around. If any of us deserve better than this it's her."  
"I don't really really know her so I can't judge."  
"Okay then don't." He smiled at her and they walked to Medda's.  
  
Sara laughed as Race (so very obviously) flirted with Medda and Chach frowned and glared.  
"Oh calm down Chach! It's not like he has a chance!"  
"I know but it bugs me all da same!" She looked up to see David whisper something to Spot and point. Spot nodded and grabbed her arm. "We gotta go. C'mon hurry up!"  
"What happened?" She asked. The whistle blew and she figured it out. Bulls! She grabbed Chach's arm and let Spot drag them out. He motioned for his boys to follow him and they did.  
Sara felt an arm wrap around her waist and she screamed. Spot turned to see a bull start dragging her away.  
"Let go! Let go of me or I'll tell everyone what happened to Marie!"  
Spot knocked the bull over and struggled to hold him down. The man finally pinned Spot to the ground and held him there.  
"Let go of him Dad!" She shouted. Spot stared at her. 'Dad? Is this her dad?' He asked himself.  
Benjamin looked down at him. "I see my lovely little daughter hasn't told you her daddy's a cop did she? C'mon Kyle! Don't you remember me?"  
  
Flashback(Spot)  
  
The rain poured over his body like ice and made his skin burn. He could still hear the bull chasing him. He definitly chose the wrong night to get drunk. He collapsed from exhaustion and the bull caught him. He didn't bother to take him in.  
"Get up Spot! Get up he'll catch you," Mellie screamed. Mellie? God did he miss Mellie. He had loved her. It was to late for that now though.  
"I'll see that every lousy orphan in this god forsaken city dies while I'm here!" he shouted.  
Even though he knew he shouldn't mouth off to the man he did. "I ain't no orphan dumbass!"  
The bull pulled a nightstick out and hit Mellie over the head so hard Spot heard her skull crack. She was dead.  
"MELLIE! NO!" Spot screamed and tackled the bull. He beat him until the man wished he was dead and more. He stood up and fell, dizzy, to the ground. He woke up later in the lodging house but he never found out where Mellie's body had been taken too. He had been told she was dead though.  
  
Present time  
  
He turned away. This was to much. He didn't care if Ben killed him right then and there. Mellie was gone. Ben had taken the only person who he had ever cared about. Ben pulled him by the arm out to the station. Most of the Manhattan newsies were already there. He looked at Race.  
"Hey Spot! How's it?" He stopped at the look on Spot's face. "What happened? Ya best friend die?"  
"No. I did."  
"Spot? What's wrong? Ya nevah like dis," Jack said.  
"I can't do dis anymore! Dat's what's wrong!" He slid down the wall to the floor and put his head in his hands. "It's to much! He's Sara's dad! How can evah even look at her again without seein his stupid ass face leanin ovah me?"  
"Um? Spot are ya havin a noivous breakdown or somethin?" Race asked.  
"No! Da same bull dat killed Mellie last year is Sara's dad!"  
"Holy shit! No way!" Nae yelled.  
"Yeah he is! I don't wanna live anymore!"  
"Spot take it easy! C'mon. Sara ain't like dat or she wouldn't a' run away. Did her dad get her?"  
"No. Shots and Chach got her out. I don't get it. Why does all dis stuff happen ta people who can't take anymore?"  
"Fate don't give ya nothin ya can't handle Spot," Skipper added. "Don't let it beat cha. Keep dis thought in ya head: Brooklyn still needs ya."  
"Skipper, we was beat when we was born," Spot answered  
  
a/n-How'd you like it? Keep reviewing! I love reviews! Oh and only e- mail me at lala_belle@graffiti.net because if you email me at the aol one it's my parent's and they don't like getting my mail. 


	8. Pain of Loss no one dies don't worry

Disclaimer-You do get the drift don't you? I don't own the movie! A/n-Thanks all you reviewers! Umm that's about all. Oh and I changed my summary a little bit.  
  
Sara pulled her arms out of Shots' grasp and glared at him.  
"How could you leave him like that?" She snapped. "You're supposed to be his friend!"  
"I am his friend and I saw da look on his face! You don't understand him yet, Sara! He don't have a will ta live anymore. Not after what happened ta Mellie."  
"Oh I forgot about dat. Dat was bad. He wouldn't talk ta no one for weeks. Not even Race!" Chach added.  
"Well, I'm new so fill me in! Who the hell is Mellie?"  
"She was Spot's goilfriend awhile back. A bull started chasin dem an Spot mouthed off to him. He took a nightstick ta Mellie's head. She died instantly and Spot couldn't do anything ta help her, It happened to fast," Shots explained.  
Sara looked at her feet. She felt tears sting her eyes. She understood now. 'Why didn't I tell him?' she asked herself. 'Why?'  
  
Flashback (Sara)  
She watched her father come into the house covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. He ran upstairs and changed then came back down and poured a shot of vodka. She ducked under the table, not wanting to get caught.  
"Don't think I can't see you brat!" He shouted and dragged out from under the table.  
"Let go! Keith! Joshua!" She screamed for help but her brothers couldn't aid her now. They were just as scared as she was. The one who did come was Marie.  
"Marie help me please! Don't!" She was stopped short by a punch in the mouth from Ben. Marie grabbed the vodka bottle and smashed it over his head. He wavered and then fell. Marie pulled her little sister to her feet and they ran. Ben recovered and threw Marie down the steps. Sara heard her neck snap.  
"MARIE!" She cried and ran down the steps towards the 17-year-old girl. She was dead. She heard Ben mumble, "What a night! I killed two little bitches!"  
Sara tore up the steps and stormed into Josh's room.  
"Josh! H-he killed M-marie! She's dead! He broke her neck!"  
"Who?!"  
"Dad."  
The four other children left that very night to fend for themselves in the streets of New York. That didn't keep Sara from wondering why he was covered in blood that night.  
  
Present  
  
"Sara? Sara! Are ya okay?" Shots shook her shoulders and stared at her.  
"I-I hurt him d-didn't I?"  
"Spot? Dat wasn't ya fault an' don't ya start thinkin it was!"  
"I should've told him! I liked him! I have to go see him. Right now Shots! I have to go!"  
"Sara he'll probably be out tamorrow so just wait it out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
"Then just take me home. I want to go back to Brooklyn."  
Shots looked at Chach and shook his head as if to say, 'I wish it was different.' She nodded and waved goodbye. The two Brooklyn Newsies headed home for the night.  
  
Spot acted normal at the hearing the next day. He even mouthed off to a judge but when he got home it was a different story. Sara stood at the door when he walked in. She gave him a weak smile but he just pushed past her and went upstairs.  
"Spot! Wait! I'm sorry!" She cried as she ran after him. He looked at her and frowned.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I should have warned you who my father was. I didn't think and I know it hurt you."  
"If ya think dat hurt me ya got another thing comin kid. I'm not human enough ta be hurt anymore."  
"Everyone gets hurt! I know about Mellie so don't even try to hide it! I'm not as stupid as you seem to think and no matter what you say or do I care what happens to you!"  
He stopped short. 'She cares?' 'Don't listen ta her Spot! She'll get hurt cause a you just like da rest of em.' 'I care about her to though. I should just tell her.' 'No! Ya gonna scare her. Not ta mention losin Mellie really got ta ya. Can I handle it?' Spot argued with himself.  
"I don't care Sara! I can't, I won't! Just go! I don't wanna hurt ya Sara but dis is da only way I can keep ya safe."  
Sara put her hand on his shoulder. "Prove that you don't care. Prove it because if you really don't then why did you go in my place? It should have been me in the refuge last night," She whispered and tears spilled onto her cheeks. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He couldn't tell her the truth because the truth was he did care. He just couldn't let anyone close to him get hurt again. He gripped the key around his neck. Dillon's key.  
"I did it because ya my newsie an' dat's all ya evah be ta me. Goodbye Sara."  
"You're lieing. I can see it in your eyes." She held his face in her hands. "He killed someone I loved too. He killed my sister Spot." Spot looked her straight in the eyes and told himself he wouldn't lose it. He wouldn't tell her everything.  
"My father still has him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dillon. He's still in dere. That's why I can't let you ta me close ta me. Everyone close ta me ends up hurt or dead in da end."  
"Then lets get him back. We'll go kidnap him or something! I won't let Marie's story happen again if I can help it. I won't let your father kill your brother. C'mon."  
Spot definitly hadn't expected this. He looked down at her and then at the key Dillon had given him. "Sara! Wait up!" He ran out the door and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and held her still. "Thanks." He kissed her cheek quickly and then ran towards Queens where his old home was.  
As the two drew closer, Spot grew sicker. He dreaded going back to that house but he dreaded losing Dillon too.  
"This is it, Sara," he whispered as he stopped in front of house twenty minutes later. She smiled.  
"You'll do fine. I'm right behind you."  
Spot knocked on the door and a thin, pale, boy with black hair and blue eyes opened it. Sara thought that if the bruises on his face where gone he'd look exactly like Spot.  
"K-Kyle? Is it really you?" Dillon asked.  
"Yeah. It's really me. C'mon Dillon. I'm takin ya ta ya real home." 


	9. Ace Conlon

Disclaimer-Do not own newsies. I never will. Get over yourselves. A/N-Thank you all you reviewers! I owe you all one. Jocelyn, I do own a tape but I don't own the movie, Disney does.  
  
Spot began tugging Dillon out the door but Dillon pulled back.  
"Get outta heah Kyle. He's home."  
"Not without you," Sara grabbed his other arm but was wrenched away by a large man.  
Spot glared at him. "What no hello for ya son, dad?"  
"Hello Kyle. What are you doin wit Dillon?"  
"Takin him outta dis hell hole. What did ya think I was doin? Comin back ta beg a forgiveness? I sure hope not!"  
"Well, Dillon belongs ta me Kyle. He don't wanna go wit you."  
"First of all I ain't Kyle no more. You killed him! Second, why don't ya ask Dillon if he wants ta stay wit you?"  
"Tell him Dillon. Where's home?" Dillon looked at Spot and then Patrick. He wanted to leave but if he said home was with Kyle, Patrick would kill all three of them and he didn't even know this girl. Then again he'd taken beatings all his life. Why not take one more. He was positive all three of them could take Patrick down. Kyle could fight. He knew that much and the girl was built. He could tell. He took a step backwards towards Spot.  
"Home's wit people who care. You don't care," he answered. Spot smirked.  
"I told ya. Ya a no good, dead beat dad."  
Patrick tackled Spot, knocking both of them down the stairs.  
"SPOT!" Sara screamed as the vision of Marie being hurled down the steps flashed in front of her face. She ran down the steps and pulled Patrick away. She punched him in the mouth as hard as she could. Dillon's eyes widened.  
"You fight pretty good for a goil!" He commented.  
"Your brother's boys taught me so I guess I should." She said as she pushed Patrick away and ran towards Spot. He was standing up and breathing hard.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine. Just a little excited. C'mon." The three of them ran towards Brooklyn. Spot was eager to get away from Queens. He hated that place. The boys weren't bad but it didn't stop him from hating that district any more than he already did. He smiled at Thomas as he explained Dillon to him.  
"So you kidnapped your younger brother Spot?"  
"Uh-huh. I wasn't about ta leave him dere! Not after I went ta get him."  
"So give him a nickname."  
Spot looked at Dillon as Sara showed him off to the others. Skipper held an Ace of hearts in his hand. "Ace. Ace Conlon."  
"Ace it is then. The next great Brooklyn newsie. He looks like you Spot."  
"Nah. We both look me muddah."  
"What happened to her Spot? I know your story but where is she?"  
"She lost it Tom. When me dad threw her down da steps she hit her head. She wasn't da same aftah dat so he sent her away to an asylum."  
"I'm sorry Spot."  
"It ain't ya fault. Why ya apologizin?" Spot asked as he walked over to Sara and Ace.  
Sara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Spot. The kiss on the way to Queens flashed through her mind. She grinned. "Hi Spot. Did you name him yet?"  
"Yeah. His name's Ace." Dillon smiled as his brother spoke. He was finally gone and he didn't need to worry about Kyle anymore because he knew he was okay.  
"I owe ya both a lot. Thanks," He said.  
Sara grinned. "You're debt is erased because I hate it when people owe me. If you don't like that, let me teach you the basics of selling papers when the strike's over and you can call it even."  
"You don't owe me either. You were da only reason I didn't kill myself at eight years old. I owed you!"  
"Deal then Sara."  
"Alright den. Go ta sleep both of ya. We gotta go ta Manhattan tomorrow." The three them headed upstairs and Ace felt complete for the first time since he was 10.  
  
A/n-Hello! Angelfish he's here! Yeah! Sorry it's so short everyone. I ran out of ideas. The end sentence couldn't be passed up. I will update as soon as I can though! 


	10. Marriage?

Disclaimer-Do not own newsies. I hate disclaimers. A/n-Okay JustDuck since I didn't say this before: You were my first ever reviewer. I owe you my whole story. Therefor this is dedicated to Duck. Jocelyn and Angelfish, thank you guys too. I owe you.  
  
Jack sat against the wall in the refuge. This was definitely the worst trouble he'd gotten himself into in a while. This was even worse than the trouble he was still in with Spot.  
"But ya can't let 'em beat cha Jack. Dat's what you always say," Crutchy whispered through the slot in the door.  
Jack's thoughts lingered on his used-to-be best friend. "We was beat when we was born," He echoed Spot's earlier words. Crutchy frowned and walked away. Jack turned his head towards the sky and wished he could take back what he'd caused the Brooklyn leader, because no matter how stupid Jack ever was Spot always had his back. Even after he'd run from that fight, Spot still kept an alliance with Manhattan.  
  
Sara grinned at the turnout of boys. They had all come to protest at Manhattan distribution center. Dave was running around, desperately trying to quiet the rowdy newsies. He recruited Race into the struggle and Spot was shouting orders with them when he froze.  
'Not again! He can't do dis ta me again!' He thought to himself. "Hey Race! Tell me I'm seein thing. J-Just tell me I'm seein things!"  
Race looked up at the scabbers that had just exited the building. "No dat's Jack."  
"What's he doin? He's dressed like a scabbah!"  
This was followed by numerous threats on Jack's life. Then Spot cracked. He'd put up with this boy's betrayal once and Jack was lucky that time but twice? Oh no! Spot didn't make the same mistake twice.  
"Nah. Lemme get my hands dirty! Come here ya dirty rotten scabbah! Ya traitor!"  
Sara looked at Ace who stared at his brother, then looked at her. She cocked her head and he nodded. They both pushed forward and helped the others hold Spot back. Ace held his older brother in a vice and dragged him towards the back of the crowd.  
"Spot calm down! You can kill him later! The bulls are here and they aren't going to just let you soak him right in front of Weasel," Sara hissed.  
Ace nodded and said, "Yeah really! Ya gotta stop dis!"  
"Brooklyn! Get outta heah! We ain't wit Manhattan until Jack finds out where his loyalties are," Spot shouted and the boys retreated towards their home district.  
  
When Jack saw Spot lunge at him, he had wanted to throw-up. He felt sick for betraying his best friend twice now. But Spot kept coming back. It was almost like he liked to get hurt.  
  
Sara watched Spot from behind the other boys. Lotta stood next to her.  
"We shoulda let Spot kill dat bastard!" (a/n don't worry Jaws. That's all I'm saying. Oh and I have nothing against Jack everyone.)  
"No. Spot's to good to be penned a murderer for scum like Jack Kelly."  
"Den ya do like him! I knew it! I saw him kiss ya when you was headin off ta Queens!"  
"That was more of a 'thank-you' kiss then an 'I like you' kiss. But yeah I do like him. A lot. I can't tell him that though."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm afraid he'll say he likes me too."  
"Why are ya scared a dat? Most goils in New York see him and immediately start sayin stuff like 'Oh Spot I love ya marry me!' or 'Oh ya wanted me ta jump off Brooklyn Bridge? Okay!'"  
Sara laughed. "Are you serious?"  
"Does it look like I'm lyin? Course I'm serious!"  
"I'm scared of it because I got a letter from my Aunt Kathy in Wisconsin. She wants me to come live with her. My train leaves in two weeks."  
"Oh Sara! Don't leave! Ya can't! I ain't supposed ta say nothin but Shots told me well, dat Spot thinks of ya as more den just another goil."  
"Oh yeah that's great!" Sara turned to Lotta in tears. "You've got Shots now, Jaws has Jack, Chach is with Race, Nae is with Skipper, and Spot thinks of me as more than just another fucking girl! What an improvement!"  
"Sara? Are ya okay?"  
"No! I'm not okay! My whole life is shit! I'm falling apart, AGAIN!!"  
"Uh? Sara calm down! Ya need ta just take a breath."  
"No I don't! I already wrote back to my Aunt Kathy! I'm leaving and now I'll never see him or Ace or you ever again!"  
"Den just don't go."  
"I have to go. I'm getting married."  
"WHAT?!"  
"She arranged a marriage for me and I accepted because I thought I didn't have a chance with Spot."  
"Ya can't go! I'm tellin Spot!" Lotta ran ahead and Sara followed desperately trying to catch her and stop her. She didn't make it. Lotta grabbed Spot's shoulder.  
"Spot? We need ta talk bout Sara."  
"Yeah? So talk."  
"She's movin ta Wisconsin ta marry a guy she ain't even met yet."  
"Really?"  
  
"Why da hell would I lie?"  
Spot turned to see Sara looking him straight in the face. "Dat true?" She nodded sadly.  
"I didn't have a choice Spot. It was go or live on the streets."  
"Ya always have a choice Sara." 'Tell her ya dumbass!' His mind screamed. 'No. I can't hurt her like dat. I won't let Mellie's death happen again.'  
"I'm sorry Spot."  
"Why? Like I told ya before: I don't get hurt no more Sara."  
Sara looked up at him and the tears rolled down her cheeks again. She pushed past him and ran towards Brooklyn lodging house. Her legs collapsed under her as she flew through the door. Thomas caught her arm.  
"Spill little one. I know everyone's problems, even Kyle Conlon's. I won't tell anyone Sara."  
"Y-You know his name!"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"Well, I'm moving away Tom."  
"That's sad enough. Why are you crying? Heartbreak?"  
She looked up at him, she was getting quite tired of looking up at people, and spilled the whole story.  
"Ahh. An unwanted marriage and you love someone else?"  
She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the others walked in. Spot looked at her and walked over. "Come wit me. We gotta talk." She put on fake smile and followed him upstairs to Thomas' office.  
"Look Sara, I didn't mean ta make ya cry back dere. I just can't like ya like dat. I'm really sorry and I usually don't apologize.  
"I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to apologize. I don't want to get married though. I don't even know him."  
"Yeah. What if he's some stupid, old money, creep, dat smells like Morris Delancey!" Spot teased her.  
"Oh yeah! 'Oh help me if he kisses me he may kill me!'"  
Spot smiled and suddenly had an odd but familiar feeling. He couldn't target where he knew it from though.  
"I just where I go I'll find someone to fill the void inside me. The way I see it, everyone is only half of a person. When I find the one I'm meant to be with I'll kiss them and then know if I'm right." Spot grinned and put his hand on her cheek. He bent down and kissed her.  
She froze. Then melted and put her arms around his neck. He let go of her. "Just so we know, am I da person?" She looked at her feet. How should she answer him? She knew the answer was yes. She loved him. How though? She ran out the door and into the girls' bunkroom. She concluded that she must be wrong. She couldn't love Spot. She was going to go to Wisconsin and that was final.  
  
A/n-No this is not the end of the story! Do not flip out! It's just another little twist to the already huge and still growing plot. Trust me. Its very far from over. In fact I'm already planning a sequel.  
  
Love, Docks 


	11. Losing Brooklyn?

Disclaimer-Do not own newsies. I never will. Get over yourselves. A/N-Thank you all you reviewers! I owe you all one. Jocelyn, I do own a tape but I don't own the movie, Disney does.  
  
Spot began tugging Dillon out the door but Dillon pulled back.  
"Get outta heah Kyle. He's home."  
"Not without you," Sara grabbed his other arm but was wrenched away by a large man.  
Spot glared at him. "What no hello for ya son, dad?"  
"Hello Kyle. What are you doin wit Dillon?"  
"Takin him outta dis hell hole. What did ya think I was doin? Comin back ta beg a forgiveness? I sure hope not!"  
"Well, Dillon belongs ta me Kyle. He don't wanna go wit you."  
"First of all I ain't Kyle no more. You killed him! Second, why don't ya ask Dillon if he wants ta stay wit you?"  
"Tell him Dillon. Where's home?" Dillon looked at Spot and then Patrick. He wanted to leave but if he said home was with Kyle, Patrick would kill all three of them and he didn't even know this girl. Then again he'd taken beatings all his life. Why not take one more. He was positive all three of them could take Patrick down. Kyle could fight. He knew that much and the girl was built. He could tell. He took a step backwards towards Spot.  
"Home's wit people who care. You don't care," he answered. Spot smirked.  
"I told ya. Ya a no good, dead beat dad."  
Patrick tackled Spot, knocking both of them down the stairs.  
"SPOT!" Sara screamed as the vision of Marie being hurled down the steps flashed in front of her face. She ran down the steps and pulled Patrick away. She punched him in the mouth as hard as she could. Dillon's eyes widened.  
"You fight pretty good for a goil!" He commented.  
"Your brother's boys taught me so I guess I should." She said as she pushed Patrick away and ran towards Spot. He was standing up and breathing hard.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine. Just a little excited. C'mon." The three of them ran towards Brooklyn. Spot was eager to get away from Queens. He hated that place. The boys weren't bad but it didn't stop him from hating that district any more than he already did. He smiled at Thomas as he explained Dillon to him.  
"So you kidnapped your younger brother Spot?"  
"Uh-huh. I wasn't about ta leave him dere! Not after I went ta get him."  
"So give him a nickname."  
Spot looked at Dillon as Sara showed him off to the others. Skipper held an Ace of hearts in his hand. "Ace. Ace Conlon."  
"Ace it is then. The next great Brooklyn newsie. He looks like you Spot."  
"Nah. We both look me muddah."  
"What happened to her Spot? I know your story but where is she?"  
"She lost it Tom. When me dad threw her down da steps she hit her head. She wasn't da same aftah dat so he sent her away to an asylum."  
"I'm sorry Spot."  
"It ain't ya fault. Why ya apologizin?" Spot asked as he walked over to Sara and Ace.  
Sara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Spot. The kiss on the way to Queens flashed through her mind. She grinned. "Hi Spot. Did you name him yet?"  
"Yeah. His name's Ace." Dillon smiled as his brother spoke. He was finally gone and he didn't need to worry about Kyle anymore because he knew he was okay.  
"I owe ya both a lot. Thanks," He said.  
Sara grinned. "You're debt is erased because I hate it when people owe me. If you don't like that, let me teach you the basics of selling papers when the strike's over and you can call it even."  
"You don't owe me either. You were da only reason I didn't kill myself at eight years old. I owed you!"  
"Deal then Sara."  
"Alright den. Go ta sleep both of ya. We gotta go ta Manhattan tomorrow." The three them headed upstairs and Ace felt complete for the first time since he was 10.  
  
A/n-Hello! Angelfish he's here! Yeah! Sorry it's so short everyone. I ran out of ideas. The end sentence couldn't be passed up. I will update as soon as I can though! 


	12. Losing Brooklyn?

"Disclaimer-I do not own this movie. You actually thought someone like me could have such a great mind that I could create Newsies? What have you been smoking? A/n-I realize chapter nine is the same as chapter one. I don't know how that happened. It just did. I didn't even upload it again. Fanfiction.net just screwed it up. But problem fixed because I found out what was wrong. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I also realize chapter eleven is chapter nine. Sorry. That was my fault. I uploaded the wrong file.  
  
Duck watched Sara run down the stairs and into the girls' bunkroom. 'What happened ta her?' She wondered as she opened Thomas' office door.  
"Hey Spot? What's wrong wit Sara?"  
"She's leavin. Why are ya in Brooklyn an' I bettah not get an answer like 'Kelly sent me.'"  
"Actually Kelly didn't send me. He kicked me out."  
"Why?!"  
"I ain't gonna tell ya. You'll kill me."  
"Tell me Duck or I'll kill ya anyway."  
  
"I'm datin' Tiger Cortez. Are ya happy now?"  
"Ya gotta be kiddin me Duck and if ya not I'm coutin ta three an' ya bettah be outta me lodgin house by da time I'm done. 1-2."  
Duck ran down the steps and out into the streets. She couldn't expect much sympathy from the Brooklyn leader, she knew that much. She had expected him to be a little easier on her. She'd known him since before he ran away from home. She knew him as Kyle. Frowning, she headed towards Queens, hoping Slip Daniels would let her stay there until she could visit Tiger tomorrow. Then she could stay in Bronx. In the meantime she had to figure out where Sara was off too. That was obviously what was getting at Spot. He liked Sara.  
  
Spot shook his head as he listened to Duck scramble down the steps and out the door. 'This is getting worse den I thought. Jack's a traitor an' now Duck's runnin ta Tiger. I hate Tiger!' Someone interrupted Spot's thoughts by knocking on the door. "Yeah?"  
"Its Ace," his brother walked in and shot him a grin. "Why da long face? Did I die or somethin?"  
Spot couldn't help but smile at Ace's dark humor. "Nah. Just a bad couple a' weeks."  
"So I heard Jack Kelly used ta be ya constant companion? Den he kinda got ya in trouble wit Tiger an' Blackjack."  
"Bad news travels fast I see. Yeah. Dat's what happened. Got me three broken ribs an' a punctured lung."  
"Ouch. I also heard Sara's movin outta New Yawk?"  
"She's getting married ta some guy in Wisconsin dat she don't even know. She acts like she don't have a choice but she does."  
"Ya want her ta stay?"  
"Yeah. I mean, she's a good kid. She helped us a lot an' I owe her. I don't wanna go through life knowin I owe a fifteen year old goil."  
"Well, I guess its up ta you ta tell her dat. She can't read ya mind."  
  
Later that Week  
  
Sara rolled over and sighed. A new day, a new problem to deal with. That was the way she felt about it. She could hear shouts downstairs, making their way up, when the door burst open and Striker ran across the room and dove under a bunk. Ace followed her.  
"Gimme back me hat ya little thief!" He shouted as he dove under the bunk and chased her out. She scrambled up and ran towards Sara.  
"Help Sara! He's gonna kill me!" She mocked Ace's behavior. Sara pushed her away.  
"You don't know who that is do you Striker?"  
"Yeah. Some new Brooklyn kid who ain't been trained yet."  
"Oh I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see that's Ace. Ace Conlon and not only does he look like Spot, but he fights like him too."  
Striker's eyes widened. "What a victory! I stole a Conlon's hat! I'm so proud a' meself!" She tossed the hat to Ace, who caught it and tackled her. She screamed.  
Spot watched the two wrestle from the doorway. Striker was a damn good fighter for a girl but Ace was only beat by Spot. Ace pinned her to the wall and threatened her life if she ever touched him again. She smiled.  
Sara pulled her hat and black suspenders on just as the youngest Brooklyn newsie came barreling into the room and handed Spot a paper.  
"So Kelly's back. What a surprise," He murmured.  
Sara leaned over his shoulder and asked, "What is it?"  
"Jacky-boy's very own newspaper: Da Newsie Banner." He handed the paper to Sara, who read it and then gave it to Ace. Striker grinned.  
"Dat's why I came so early Spot! Jack wants youse boys an yaself ta come ta da rally. He wants ta talk ta ya in person."  
"Maybe. I ain't promisin nothin."  
Sara looked up at him. "I think we should go."  
"And I think you should stay in New Yawk but ya don't listen ta me," He snapped. Sara glared at him and stomped away muttering to herself.  
"Ya ain't makin ya situation wit her any bettah by doin shit like dat!" Ace hissed as he followed Sara. "If you ain't goin, I will!" Spot shook his head and turned on his heel. Striker felt her heart sink. Spot was loosing control of Brooklyn, or so it seemed to her and if that happened every newsie in New York was in serious trouble. She looked at Lotta and Danielle. They gave her sad looks and walked away. This meant trouble.  
Striker ran to Manhattan, almost in tears over all this. "Jack! David! Race!" She called as she pushed through the crowd of boys. The trio looked at her.  
"Where's Spot, Striker?" David asked.  
"We gots trouble in Brooklyn. Somethin happened an' now Ace is gonna come whether Spot likes it or not, Spot don't seem ta even care, and Sara's leavin da city all tagetha!"  
Jack put his face in his hands. If he truly had lost Brooklyn as Striker had said, they were in deep. "Who's Ace?"  
"He's Spot's baby bruddah. Well, he ain't a baby he seems about fifteen. He don't like me."  
"Where's Sara goin?" Race said almost inaudibly.  
"Well, I dunno but Ace said somethin about Spot's situation wit her movin ain't getting any bettah wit him throwin it in her face. He only said dat cause Spot said ta Sara, 'And I think ya should stay in New York but ya don't listen ta me.' Den Spot and Ace argued about goin ta da rally, Ace left, Spot stormed off ta Thomas's office, an' I left."  
"So, she really is leavin New York den," Race whispered. "And Spot's losin control a' Brooklyn. We'se hit tough times boys. Real tough times."  
  
Sara was aware of Ace following her all the way to Manhattan but she didn't say a word until they were a block away from where the rally was supposed to meet. "Ace? You're a horribly birdie. I mean you can't follow or spy worth shit."  
"So ya did catch on den? Great. I wanted ta say I agreed wit ya back dere so I'se comin wit ya."  
"Thanks but are you sure Spot didn't put you up to this?"  
"I'm completely pissed wit Spot right now so yeah I'm sure."  
"Well then. Welcome to Manhattan." She rounded the corner and pushed through the thick crowd of newsboys. Jack saw them first.  
"Hey Sara! What are ya doin heah?"  
"Am I not welcome at my original Newsie home anymore Kelly?" She put on fake pouting face. "Jack Kelly this is Ace Conlon. Ace this is Jack Kelly or as we say, Cowboy."  
"A Conlon huh? Damn ya look like Spot!"  
"So I've been told. Lemme put ta ya straight. I heard da stories bout you an me bruddah. I don't like ya already. But I'll give ya a chance cause right now I don't like him neither," Ace replied.  
"On a lighter note," Sara started. "This is Race. Wait? Where'd Race go?" That's when she heard it. The thousands of voices rising through the hot New York streets.  
She grabbed Jack's shoulders. "They came. They really came!" Jack shouted.  
"Sara, its Spot! He showed up!" Ace shouted as he tugged Sara away from Jack and pointed to Spot. They looked at each other and ran towards him.  
"Spot! You really came! Why?" Sara asked.  
"Cause da other day I told ya I didn't care. But I do! I really do Sara! An' I don't want ya leave thinkin I didn't care. So I came heah cause I figured if I didn't tell ya now I nevah would," the words tumbled out of Spot's mouth as if it wasn't him saying it.  
Sara smiled. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She couldn't leave New York now. She knew that much. Spot stared down at her and then without even thinking about it, he kissed her. She felt his lips meet hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Brooklyn boys whistled and cheered but she couldn't tell. She was totally lost in the moment and never wanted to let go. She wanted to run and stay, hug him and push him away from her, hold him and let him go, because she knew she couldn't keep him. He broke the kiss and grinned.  
"Spot? I don't know if this is going to work."  
"I don't either. But isn't dat da fun in it?"  
She grinned. "You're right. When it's time to get on that train I'm not going. I'm gonna send my aunt a letter that says I won't marry Brandon."  
"Why?! He's got everything ya need. He's filthy rich and probably got da biggest mansion in Wisconsin and." Sara put her hand over his mouth.  
"Does he have big blue eyes I can lose myself in? Does he take risks that make life worth living? Does he really care about me?" She whispered.  
Spot's eyes locked onto her's. She wants me over him? She wants me over him? She wants me over him? His mind kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. Then it hit him. "I'm never gonna let anything hurt ya Sara. I promise."  
Then someone tapped Spot on the shoulder. "Spot? We need ta talk," Jack said. "We have for a while. I'm just gonna say it straight to ya. I shouldn't a left ya wit Tiger an' Blackjack. I'm sorry. I also shouldn't a turned scabbah on you an me boys. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I wanna be ya ally Spot. I don't wanna live wit da guilt a knowin I almost got ya killed twice. I'm sick of hurtin like dis Spot. Would ya think a makin it a truce between us?"  
Spot frowned. "I thought about it already Jack. No. Ya see, cause a you I'll maybe live ta twenty or thoity, I got Bronx as a mortal enemy, an da bulls hate me. We'se allies Jack an we was friends but dat's over. We'se just two leadahs now."  
"Awright. I understand."  
"Good. Bye Jack. I'm sorry."  
"Bye Spot."  
  
A/n-How'd you like it? As you notice they do NOT love each other yet! They care about each other but they do not love. Also, this is not a slash fiction. It never will be. None of my work will be. I can't write slash.  
  
Docks McGowen PS- E-mail me if you like the band "Simple Plan". I love them. 


	13. Rescue Party

Disclaimer-Don't own newsies. I hate disclaimers. The end. A/n-Hello again and thanks for the reviews! Alright I promised myself and one of my friends (Spitfire) that I would put this in the next chapter I wrote so here it is: I love Sebastian forever and ever and ever even though he has no idea who I am.  
  
Sara smiled at Ace as she finished the letter to her Aunt Cathy. He was helping her do it because he had nothing better to do since he had finished selling early. It was the day after the strike so all the citizens of New York City were eager to get their papers the old way: a newsie!  
"How is this, Ace?" Sara asked as she read the letter.  
"Dear Aunt Catherine, I'm pleased and yet saddened to inform you that I will not be journeying to your home next week. I do not wish to marry at the age of 15 especially to a man I do not know and that is double my age. I have friends here that I'm staying with but I will not tell you their names due to the fact that you would not approve of them. I am glad you agree with my decision to leave home on account of the death of my dear sister, Marie. I wish to apologize to Brandon for turning down his proposal but I've found a man here much more suited to my life than your suitor.  
Love from your niece,  
Sara Valerie Porter"  
"You don't sound like yaself," Ace answered. "But I guess dat's a good thing."  
"Exactly. That's what they talk like so I figured I'd make it sound like I'm living with the governor or something. Which I would not like but whatever." She sealed the envelope and stamped it before she and Ace took it to Thomas so he could mail it. Then the two headed outside to the docks.  
Upon arriving the docks filled with whistles and whoops of the other newsies.  
"Ace! What's rollin?" Skipper asked as he climbed out of the water.  
"Skip? It's almost September. Don't you think maybe the water is a little cold?" Sara asked skeptically.  
"Get outta heah Sara! Go see Spot. I don't need a mom!" Skipper mock complained and then tossed Ace into the river. Ace glared as he broke the surface of the water and climbed out.  
"I was going to but you see, I don't know where he is."  
"Well, where is he usually at after sellin?"  
"Again, I don't know. I came to Brooklyn at the beginning of the strike."  
"Down at the end where he can watch everything. On the platform, Sara!"  
Sara nodded as she took off. The docks were crowded with newsies of all ages but all from Brooklyn. "Hey Spot!" She called as she caught sight of him.  
"Sara? What's rollin?"  
"What do you think? Nothing, as usual."  
"Yeah I know how ya feel. C'mon, lets get outta heah." He grabbed her hand and led her down the docks.  
"Where ya goin, Spot?" Ace asked as they passed him.  
"Dunno yet. Take care a things heah awright?"  
"Yeah sure. Catch youse two latah."  
Sara followed him until they were out of earshot. Then she asked, "Where are we going?"  
"Probably Queens. I gotta see Slip an' youse bored so..."  
"Oh. I sent that letter today with Ace. I hope she takes it okay."  
"Well, she should. She only met ya once! An' even den...ya nevah met dis Brandon guy."  
"Also, I've got you."  
He grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. "Are you sure you want to go to Queens? I mean, I know you hate it there. Even if the boys are okay with Brooklyn," Sara's eyes caught his as she said this. Queens was one of those subject that touched Spot's nerves. Okay, they did more than just touch them, they twisted them counter-clockwise and lit his temper like a candle lights kerosene.  
He frowned at her. "I'm fine. Besides, Patrick's just a dumbass drunk. If he does decide ta come after us all I gotta do is trip him an' he won't be able ta stand back up."  
Sara's eyes widened and then she burst into uncontrollable laughter. She didn't understand how Spot could make her laugh like that. He just had a way with her humor like he had a way with fighting and leading people.  
"I don't get what's so funny. Sara? Are ya still breathin'?" He shook her shoulders, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.  
He gave up and shook his head.  
Upon reaching Queens they ran immediately into Slip Daniels. That wasn't uncommon though. He was the leader.  
"Hey Spot. What's rollin?"  
"Nothin. Ya look tired. What happened."  
"Ducky came by. She said Kelly through her out and you sent her away too. I know why. Tiger isn't somethin ya want hangin ovah ya all da time."  
"Not ta mention I hate him. Where is she now?"  
"Probably Bronx. She stayed heah a night. I couldn't throw her out."  
"Ya to soft Slip. I told ya dat before too!"  
"Umm...Sorry to interrupt but why don't we go get her out of Bronx if Tiger is such a threat? He can't possibly take on Brooklyn and Queens. Manhattan too if Kelly cares about his girls," Sara said. Slip looked down at her.  
"Ya state da obvious. Problem is, Tiger's uncle is da Police Chief. He'd have us all in jail before we could say, 'War.' He also has Harlem on his side along wit da scabbers. We got a good chance but...the results might not be ta ya liking," Slip answered.  
Spot grinned. "That's just it. Sara's dad is a bull. He didn't hurt me, he won't hurt da boys if Sara tells him not too. She's got some shit on his reputation."  
Sara held her hand out to Slip. "I say tomorrow, we get Ducky back. I know Jaws would love to help and she has Kelly so whipped its not funny anymore. What do you say? Yes or no?"  
Slip looked at Spot and sighed. It was impossible to disagree with Brooklyn. His gaze alone would make hell freeze over. "Alright. But only 'cause I need Brooklyn as an ally." He took Sara's hand and shook. Then did the same to Spot.  
Slip walked away, not even close to realizing the things he had just caused. His future had been decided and Ducky would be a very big part in it.  
  
Sara and Spot walked back to Brooklyn in the cold September weather. The wind off the river was bitter and frosty. Sara could almost feel the pain of the river again. Like the last time she had been this cold.  
  
Flashback (Sara.)  
  
Sara looked over the river and smiled. Her sister and brothers were beside her and were laughing happily about the escape from their father they had just completed. Sara had always been the quite one and just listened to her siblings' mindless chatter.  
Then it happened. Keith pushed Josh and he stumbled into Sara. She wobbled and fell forward into the freezing water. It had felt like thousands of needles being lodged into her body at the same time. She couldn't scream or breath or do much of anything least of all move. She couldn't even swim. It was still a secret of her's.  
"Sara!" Lucy screamed and plunged her hands into the water, searching for her younger sister. Josh didn't. He jumped in.  
Sara was quickly losing consciousness under the water and really thought it was her time to die. Then she felt hands lift her up and throw her onto the bank. Josh leaned over her and shook her. "Sara? Can you hear me?"  
She coughed and nodded.  
  
"Sara? Are ya okay? What's wrong?" Spot was talking to her.  
"Oh! Nothing. I just didn't remember that."  
"What are ya talkin about?"  
  
"Just something that happened the night we ran away. I fell in the river and I couldn't swim."  
"Ya can't swim?"  
Sara blushed and realized what she had just told him. "Well, no but..."  
"I'll teach ya when it gets warmer."  
She smiled and kissed him. He hugged her and led her into the Brooklyn boarding house.  
Ace tackled them immediately. It was a ritual between the two brothers. Every time Spot walked in, Ace tackled him.  
Sara jumped out of the way and fell onto Skipper. He caught her and lifted her back up. "Thanks Skip."  
He shook his head and they watched the remainder of Spot and Ace's wrestling match.  
  
A/n-Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been grounded. That happens a lot lately. Well, if anyone has any ideas that they want to see in the story please e-mail me immediately. Thank you very much. Please read longing too. I need some ideas for it. ~Docks McGowen~ 


	14. Love at Long Last

Disclaimer-I do not own Newsies. I owe Disney a lot for making that movie. Thank you very much. I love you all. A/n-Duck I am truly sorry for messing up your name in the latest chapter. It was 6 in the morning and I had just woken up. I will fix it in this Chapter though. I promise.  
One Week later  
  
Sara woke up the next morning to find a very quiet, very sleepy, bunkroom. The girls were all still sleeping. 'What is going on?' She asked herself and rolled out of the bed. She shook Lotta gently. "Lotta! Wake-up. What happened?"  
"Its Sunday Sara. Da presses don't roll on Sunday. Go ta sleep or I'm sendin you ta Spot. Never mind ya wouldn't care if I did," She snapped groggily and rolled over.  
"You are such a bitch in the morning Lotta. No wonder Shots doesn't want to wake up to your face every day."  
"An ya wonder why ya don't sleep wit Spot like all da other goils he had?"  
"No I don't. I'm just not a slut like all the other girls he had."  
"Go da fuck ta bed Sara!"  
Sara grumbled but didn't go to sleep. She got dressed and went downstairs. Thomas was sitting on the couch with his nodding to one side.  
"Oy Thomas!" Sara said loudly in his ear. He jumped off the couch and cuffed her hard in the back of the head. She swore violently and then smiled.  
"Thomas? A little protective are we?" She asked as she gently rubbed the back of her head.  
"Oh its just you. As much as I love having a well mannered lady like yourself around the house you sure are a pain in the ass sometimes."  
"Compliment accepted. Do you need any help? I'll sweep up or something. I'm going to be horribly bored until Ace or Spot wake up. Lotta already called me a slut for waking her up early."  
"Just go visit Racetrack or something. He'll be awake by the time you get there."  
Sara shook her head but scampered out the door while shouting, "Just tell them where I went." She ran down the steps and across the bridge as quickly as possible.  
Racetrack was up when she got there. He hugged her and then spun her around  
"Hello to you too. Thomas sent me away this morning because I was annoying him. Do I annoy you Race?" She asked innocently.  
Race laughed and nodded. "Yes Sara. You annoy me. Ya a horrible person ta be around!" She gave him a confused and mock hurting look. "I'm just playin kid. Where's ya lover boy?"  
"Sleeping probably. I don't like waking him up. He's just a lovely batch of sugar cookies in the morning." She smiled and sighed. A wistful look crossed her eyes and her face almost glowed with a feeling Race immediately tagged. He had seen many newsies make that face when they saw a pretty little rich girl.  
"Uhh...Sara? Are ya okay? Ya look like Cupid hisself jist came down and pierced ya wit a quiver full a arrows."  
"Anthony Higgens! Well, I've never been shot by Cupid! I never will either! I don't wish to go through that again."  
Race knew very well what Sara was talking about. It was common knowledge around her friends. Before she had run away a few boys from school had raped her. It was quite the traumatizing thing for the girl to go through. She now swore never to sleep with anyone. Spot swore he'd change that, but he never told her about that particular oath. One of many he had made in his life and one of few he hadn't gone through with yet.  
She tugged Race's arm and led him through the streets. She was almost inaudibly singing something to herself.  
"Joyeaux Anniversaire,  
Joyeaux Anniversaire,  
Joyeaux Anniversaire Sara.  
Joyeaux Anniversaire."  
"What are ya singin?" He asked her quite suddenly.  
She blushed obviously not realizing that she had been belting that out for everyone to hear. "Nothing," She grumbled and put her face down.  
"No really. Ya sing real nice Sara."  
"Its 'Happy Birthday' in French. I learned it a long time ago."  
"Is is ya boithday?"  
"Maybe. If it was I wouldn't tell you."  
"It is! Ya little sneak! I'm gonna get cha for dat one!" Race chased her all the way to Brooklyn and into the lodging house. Spot was watching the entire race from the steps. He caught Sara as she tried to wiggle past him and away from Race.  
"What are you doin?" He asked giving her a look that said 'I think you're insane so this better be a good reason.'  
"Its her boithday! She was tryin ta get away from me."  
Spot caught on to Race's game immediately. "Oh yeah? Well Race, ya know what we do ta short little goil's who lie about their boithdays."  
"I sure do Spot. We tickle torture them."  
Sara's eyes widened behind Spot and she struggled desperately to free herself.  
"Heya Ace! We got a tickle torture convict right heah," Race called the raven haired boy down the steps. Ace appeared and immediately tackled Sara. He straddled her while Spot and Race tickled her. She laughed uncontrollably and kicked until the door opened. She sat up.  
"Oh shit," She whispered and pushed Ace off her. "Aunt Cathy! How wonderful of you to come see me. Why?" She asked putting on a mock happy face. Spot caught her eyes and she saw laughter dancing in the cyan blue orbs.  
"I see why you didn't enclose your whereabouts. Come now child. Brandon's waiting. He wishes to meet you," Cathy grabbed Sara's arm. Sara dug her heels into the floor and then sat down.  
"You'll have to drag me. I have no wish to leave."  
"You, young lady, are in enough trouble. I suggest you stand up and walk your pretty little self out that door!"  
"Fuck off," Sara hissed and yanked her arm out of the older woman's grasp.  
Cathy paled. "What a mouth! Come now Sara!"  
"I already told you. I won't! I have no wish to marry him or anyone at the moment. I'm 15 for Christ's sake!"  
Cathy slapped Sara and the crack echoed in the room. Spot froze. Sara was the wrong girl to slap by far. Sara gaped at her. "Oh you just made a big mistake you oversized worm!" Sara jumped to her feet and slapped the woman back.  
Cathy turned on her heel and strode out of the room.  
"Good one Sara!" Spot cheered and the other boys erupted into applause. "Are ya okay though?"  
"I'm fine." She took his hand and led him upstairs onto the fire escape. "They'll come back. Probably with what's-his-name? Brandon!"  
She put her head in her hands and shook her head. Spot tilted her chin up and gave her his famous lop-sided grin. "I won't let 'em take ya away Sara."  
She kissed him and found her arms wrapped around his neck. She opened her mouth and for the first time let him really kiss her. It became one of the most passionate kisses she ever had. She pulled him closer to her and moaned as his hand traveled from her back to her front, exploring every inch of her body. Every inch she allowed at least.  
He eventually broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I thought ya said you'd never do dat again?" He whispered.  
"What I said was I would never sleep with anyone. That was coming close but no cigar. Sorry. You lose again."  
"I don't mind losin. Not ta you at least."  
"Why was that a pass at me? Not that it matters or anything. You won the battle for me."  
"Maybe we should go get Ducky? I mean I think she probably learned her lesson from Tiger awready."  
"Yeah. But why the hell do you call her Ducky. She hates that. Her name is Duck."  
"I like annoyin her. She's funny when she's mad."  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
Sara, Spot, Ace, Slip, Jack, Jaws, Striker, and Racetrack were in the middle of sneaking, undetected when Striker stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What is it?" Race hissed.  
She shook her head and doubled over. "What is she doing?" Sara whispered to Spot and Ace. Ace suddenly threw his jacket over her head and held his arms around her waist.  
She coughed violently and shuddered. Ace removed the jacket. "What in New Yawk was dat?" Jaws laughed quietly.  
"I'm allergic to animals. Dere must be some around heah," She grinned and they continued the walk. Sara was disbelieving that they hadn't gotten caught.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Conlon and his little bitch. Oh and Racetrack too! Jack Kelly, Jaws, and Striker Montgomery! We might have ta have a welcoming party," Tiger's voice echoed and he slid out of the shadows of an alley.  
"To bad you forgot me Tiger, or should I say good-night?" Slip brought a board across Tiger's face. He crumbled and about 50 boys jumped down fire exits and ran out of alleys.  
"I think we should go down fightin...Who agrees?" Spot hissed the question. He knew Ace and Sara could kick ass. Slip was soft but he could fight. He had never seen Jaws or Striker hit someone and he didn't care about Jack.  
"I do," Sara's voice came from behind him. She pulled a slingshot out and shot the nearest thug in the head. He fell unconscious. The others immediately attacked.  
It wasn't that Spot thought they had a chance. In fact, he knew they didn't but he couldn't bear the thought of letting all of Tiger's boy face him without so much as one black eye. So they fought and they lost.  
Tiger woke up and grabbed the girl by the legs. They slid out from under her and she landed with a thump on her back. She looked at him and started to kick. He held on.  
Blackjack watched his leader struggle with the tiny blonde girl until he couldn't take it anymore. He came up behind her and cracked her in the skull with his fist. She collapsed to the ground, blood running down her face.  
"Sara," Race snapped breathlessly as he watched her fall right into Tiger's arms. "Spot! Sara's down!"  
Spot turned only to receive a hard blow across the face and he fell.  
  
Sara woke up in an unfamiliar room to a very familiar scenario. She was trapped with a bunch of boys. The tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Not again," she whispered. She sucked up the sobs that threatened to escape and stood up. Spot was unconscious across the room from her with Ace sprawled out beside him. Jaws was awake but babbling nonsense to herself and Striker was tossing her hat into the air while catching it.  
"Where's Jack and Race?" Sara asked Jaws. Jaws looked at her.  
"They are very obviously not heah! Go away!'  
"Jaws! Tell me where they are?"  
"Tiger came in an' took 'em. Don't try getting a sane sentence outta her right now. She's all fucked up cause Jacky-boy ain't heah," Striker stated as she stood up. (A/n-Try saying that ten times fast!)  
Sara nodded and sat back down. Her head was fuzzy like she was drunk and she could barely think. Her whole body throbbed. She crawled over to Spot and examined the damage done to him. He had dark, congealing blood running in a line down his face. It compared to his pasty complexion like white paint spilt on a black carpet. Sara felt the all to familiar ice cube slide into her heart instead of her stomach.  
She lay her head on his chest and listened for his heartbeat. It was steady and even despite the obvious injuries he had endured.  
"What happened to him Striker?"  
"He was all dazed when dey dragged him in. Blackjack took him an' Ace outta heah foist. They beat da livin daylights outta both of em."  
Sara nodded. Spot had a pair of double black eyes, a split lip, and a gash above his left eye. She took his hand and then leaned over him to examine Ace. He looked like someone had already cared for him. Sara glanced at Jaws. It definitely wasn't her who had helped Ace and that left Striker who seemed to loathe the younger Conlon brother. Or maybe she didn't? She just liked to make it seem like that. Sara let a tiny burst of laughter escape her lips.  
"What are ya laughin about? We's been kidnapped!" Striker screamed.  
"You like Ace! You have a crush on Ace Conlon!"  
Striker turned a deep, almost claret, red. "So what if I do? You probably screwed his brother! Not dat different from every uddah goil in Brooklyn."  
"I'll let you off of that, but for future information, I have not slept with Spot," Sara whispered softly, solemnly, and almost dangerously. Striker was going to retort but the door opened and Race, Jack, and Duck stumbled in. They looked a lot better than the two brothers.  
"Let me out Tiger! I swear I'll tell da bulls every thing ya told me!" Duck screamed and pounded on the locked wooden door. She then collapsed against and almost cried, almost felt sorry for herself, almost doesn't count. She caught sight of Spot and Sara and crawled towards them.  
"Oh God Sara! I'm so sorry! I didn't think he was all dat bad of a guy," She cried.  
"Don't apologize to me! You owe him an apology! I'm not the one with a busted up face!"  
"Ya obviously don't have a mirror."  
"What?" Sara touched her cheeks to find them swollen and was suddenly aware of the pain in her head. The fall. When they hit her it had injured her head.  
Spot groaned and started to stir. Sara turned her attention back to him as his eyes fluttered open.  
He smiled weakly. "I thought I wouldn't see ya again da way dat fight was goin," He whispered softly enough for only Sara to hear.  
"I'm glad you did. How do you feel?"  
"How do ya think? I feel like shit."  
"Don't worry. We'll get out of here." She kissed him and was greeted by the metallic taste of blood.  
"Sara? I gotta tell ya somethin."  
"Anything. I'm always open for discussion."  
"Its more den dat. I think I love ya Sara."  
  
A/n-How is it? Don't worry. More juicy things will happen in the next chapter. Duck, you will be forgiven so don't get upset. Jaws, you are not completely insane. Striker, your moment is approaching. I love you all! ~Docks McGowen~ 


	15. Blackjack and Sara

Disclaimer-I do not own Newsies! Hello! Do you not get this yet? There, now stop it with the 'Disney will sue you' crap.  
  
Sara stared down at him with eyes full of adoration. Yet, she couldn't except this. She had vowed to not except this, though she had known the truth all along. "I l-love you too; but I can't..." She trailed off as he nodded.  
"I know Sara. I know da whole story."  
Striker was gaping at the two on the floor, Ace was still out cold, and Jaws was to preoccupied with Jack to notice the Soap Opera she was involved in. Duck frowned. This was too much for her to take at once.  
"I'll get us outta heah. I got us in dis hell hole after all," She said stubbornly. "Specially since we gots injuries now."  
Spot sat up and winced. He had severe shots of pain up and down his side and a headache to rival falling off the Brooklyn Bridge. He groaned.  
"Hey! Maybe if you actually listen to me once, and sit still, it might not hurt so much," Sara teased and pushed him back down. Normally, he would have glared at her and sat up but he decided this wasn't the time to argue with her. "That's right. Just lie down until we can get out of here."  
"Sara? Ya know I ain't like those boys dat did dat to ya. I woulda nevah done nothin like dat ta anyone," He whispered through split lips.  
"Shh. Just be quiet," She said, trying desperately to change the subject.  
"Don't do dat!"  
"What?"  
"Change the subject! Ya always do dat! Its da most annoyin thing I evah noticed!"  
Sara grinned. "I do it just for you. We can talk about this later, Spot. You look like shit right now. So just let me make sure you and Ace are okay. Alright?"  
Spot heatedly glared at her but obliged and sat still. Striker was already leaning over Ace. "Sara? Maybe ya bettah look at dis. He ain't to hot," She said fearfully.  
Sara crawled toward the two and looked at Ace. If it was possible to get worse than death, Ace had gotten it. She sucked in a quick breath before standing quickly and pounding on the door.  
"Tiger! Open the door! Right now! This is life and death Tiger. If you open the door you live, if you don't I kill you!" She screamed and slammed her side into the wall.  
Tiger opened the door. "What are ya screamin about chick?"  
Sara growled and clenched her fists at the pet name. "Ace is really hurt, Tiger. He needs a hospital. A real doctor or he WILL die."  
Spot heard this and immediately rolled over towards his younger brother. Ace's face was a bloody mess and his nose and jaw were obviously shattered. His breath came in shallow, short, gasps. Spot touched his chest. His heart-beat was irregular and quick.  
Striker's face was crimson and she had tears streaming down her face.  
Tiger glared at Sara and then called Blackjack. The two struggled to find Ace in the dark room and eventually lifted him up.  
"Awright. One 'a youse two can take him to a hospital. Which one'll it be?" Tiger's voice broke the loud silence.  
Sara glanced at Spot. He couldn't go. He was to hurt to support Ace and his own weight. Jaws wouldn't leave without Jack, Race wouldn't leave without Sara, and Jack wanted to stay with Jaws. Striker would have to go with Ace.  
"Striker? You have to go. You're our best chance and you care about him. Go," Sara said quietly. Striker glanced at the other girl. She knew when to argue and when not to argue. This was a time when you didn't argue.  
She slid Ace's arm around her shoulder and exited the room.  
Spot watched the two leave and jumped when Sara hurled herself against the wall and whimpered. Spot looked back at the door. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Blackjack was staring the crying form against the wall and then he smirked. He sauntered toward Sara and grabbed her face.  
"Why haven't we met before ya little angel?" He hissed. Spot struggled to sit up but the breathe was crushed from his lungs by the pain in his chest.  
"No. Just leave me alone!" Sara cried and put her face in her hands.  
  
Flashback (Sara)  
The wind whipped the girl's blonde hair around her face. It was late August and Sara was on her way home when the 4 boys grabbed her by the arms and tossed her into an alley.  
"Why look at da angel wese gots ourselves boys! Ain't she jist a doll?" The leader snapped and forced his lips against her's. She whimpered and fought but couldn't stop them. They raped her and left her in the alley. Her brother, Josh, found her later brought her home. The only face that still held Sara's nightmares was the leader's. She didn't know his name but his face was unforgettable. He had dark brown hair and black eyes that were almost as cold as the East River in January.  
  
Sara remembered that night as vividly as if it had just happened. She gained a sudden burst of strength and pushed Blackjack away from her. "You son of bitch!" She snapped violently and punched the boy again. "How many girls do you do that too? Or only the one's that have enough of a fight in them? How can you do that?"  
Spot was staring at the two as they fought. Sara was kicking ass. Blackjack didn't even really try to fight. He eventually just left and Sara sat next to Spot.  
"What da hell was dat Sara?" He asked skeptically. He had caught on to the situation. He knew what Blackjack had done but couldn't grasp what had made Sara get a burst of such fury.  
"I don't want anyone else to go through what I did. Look what it's done to me. To us. I can't even sleep without seeing his vile face or taste his disgusting mouth!" She glared dangerously at the door. Spot smiled.  
"I like dat. Youse a goil dat can fight." He then pulled her face down low enough to kiss her. She broke it and gave him a cold glare.  
"I told you to sit still! Why does no one listen to me?"  
"Hey I can tell ya dat! Youse to short an' pretty ta be taken seriously. I mean Sara, ya look like da average dumb blonde ya pick up in da street," Race answered.  
"A whore?" Sara offered the word and then looked back down to Spot.  
"NO! You ain't no whore. Ya just seem like da type a goil dat would be easy. But ya not."  
Sara knew that normally you would take that as an insult but from Race it was just different. She knew he had meant no harm.  
  
A/n-How'd you like it? Okay time for you guys to e-mail me because I am out of ideas. Please anyone who wants to help or has an idea of what should happen next...tell me now! 


	16. Rescue Aide Society

Disclaimer-I do not own newsies. I own Sara, Ace, Slip, and anyone else you don't recognize. Thank you. A/n-Alright, I'm in a good mood so expect some nice things to happen, none of which include a bed, Spot, and Sara. Ha ha. Sorry, I had to say that. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Duck I owe you a very big hug for reviewing Longing for me. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Slip was sitting in the corner, unnoticed by anyone. He liked it that way though. The more he stayed out of the limelight, the less chance of getting soaked by Tiger or Blackjack. He didn't even think Sara knew he was still there until Duck pointed it out.  
"Hey Slip. I didn't see ya dere!" Duck said as she sat down next to him. He sighed. He didn't want noticed.  
Sara glanced towards him and shot him a grin. Maybe she had known he was there. Not that it really mattered. Even if he had taken Ace, what would he have done with him? Brooklyn would have killed him the minute they saw Ace's near broken body with him. He smiled back at Sara.  
Spot groaned. Slip knew he was in pain. He had to be. Spot didn't complain unless it was absolutely unbearable. Sara's gaze shifted again. A look of worry...or was it fear, crossed her face. She put her hand on Spot's chest and kissed his cheek.  
Sara watched helplessly as Spot winced. She could do nothing for him except ensure him of her presence. His breath was coming in short, pained, gasps now. She could hardly bare the fact of his pain. It made her heart feel like it had been split in half.  
'How could I try to keep him?' She thought to herself. 'I can't cage someone like him. He's to free, to beautiful to be kept or given away.' She shook the thoughts from her mind. He had admitted to loving her before she had to him. That had to mean something. 'How could I doubt you?' She asked Spot silently as his eyes closed once again in a painful wince.  
They had been locked in that room for at least two days since Striker left. They were all hungry and tired and broken. Sara's spirit was even dying and Race had ceased his endless chatter. Jaws and Jack were sitting in a corner doing absolutely nothing.  
Sara was close to just falling over and hoping death captured her soul when the door slammed open and Shots's figure framed the rectangle.  
"Shots? Is that you?" Sara asked, squinting at the boy.  
"Sure as hell it is! C'mon Sara, Spot. You guys. Let's get outta heah before da rest a Bronx finds out wese in heah," Shots answered.  
Sara slipped her arms around Spot's middle, but he pushed her away and walked out on his own.  
'Damn pride!' Sara snapped to herself. Shots knew what she was thinking because he smirked. The smirk was short lived though, due to the Bronx newsies behind Sara. One wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her to the ground. She kicked him in the chest and stumbled, dazed to her feet. Shots was fighting with two huge, dumb ones that didn't stand a chance against him while Slip had just overtaken another boy. Jaws and Jack were already leaving, a pile of unconscious Bronx boys where they had once stood.  
Shots and Spot had their hands full with 4 thuggish brutes while Sara knocked out a medium sized boy with her slingshot. As soon as enough of the creeps had been cleared the party took off towards Brooklyn.  
  
Sara woke up the next morning in her own bed, in the lodging house. She looked around her. Lotta was asleep, as were Penny, Danielle, Stardust, and Coal. She didn't remember falling asleep there.  
She shrugged and stood up. She wanted to find out where Spot and Ace were. The two boys were the only thing in the world that still meant something to her, besides the vow she had made against sex.  
She stumbled groggily down the steps to the boys' bunkroom and found Shots asleep in his bed but Spot's and Ace's were barren and empty. That's when she got scared. If they weren't here, where were they? She shook Skipper awake. He grumbled in protest but opened his eyes.  
"Whadda ya want chicka," He asked, using a name she would've normally slapped him for.  
"Where are they? Where are Spot and Ace?" She asked maliciously. Skipper sat up and gave her confused look.  
"They's been put in da upstairs room. Da sick room is what Thomas calls it. Dey ain't to hot though chicka. Ya might not wanna go see 'em."  
Sara smacked him across the face and glared. "Don't call me that." Then she stood up and stalked upstairs.  
The room was deathly quiet and sick. It frightened Sara that the boys were even in that room. She crept towards the nearest bunk. It was Ace. He looked healthier than he had before. At least he had color on his face. Striker was asleep in a chair next to him. Sara smiled and continued to the next bunk. She almost dreaded seeing what Spot was like. She leaned over the bed and sighed.  
"Better than before at least," She whispered out loud. His eyes opened and he smiled. "Hello Spot. How have you been?"  
"How's it look sweetheart? I feel like shit and I look like shit. It don't get much bettah dan dis."  
She kissed him softly on the mouth and was again struck by that feeling. The feeling that she couldn't put a cage around an angel like him. Not an angel in the sense that he was innocent because he was far from it. He could drink, steal, he'd bought whores, but she could see past that to who he really was. And she loved him.  
"Spot can I ask you something that you'll probably find completely stupid?"  
"Ya just did but yeah ask away."  
"Who are you?"  
Spot's face clouded and he sighed. "I don't even know dat much Sara. Who are you?"  
She grinned. "Glad to know someone else feels like that. I just thought of something yesterday or...whenever it was that Shots came and got us. I thought that I couldn't have possibly been the one to tame you. Every girl in the city knows who you are and I don't care. I just don't understand why you chose me."  
Spot laughed softly. "I chose ya cause you was different den dose uddah goils. Dey all wanted ta sleep wit me but you could see past dat. You knew who I was. I ain't really Spot. I'm Kyle."  
Sara leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his two toned blonde hair and let her tongue wander his mouth. It became so passionate that when she finally pulled back she found herself lying on top of him in a most inappropriate position.  
"Got ya Sara. I win dis round," He whispered as she crawled off of him rather quickly. She shot him a fake pout and then smiled.  
"Maybe I let you win that round."  
"Liar. Ya such a bad liar!" Spot laughed and took hold of her hand. She grinned.  
"Maybe I want to be a bad liar. Maybe I'm such a bad liar because I want you to think I'm lying when I'm really telling the truth. Or maybe I'm such a bad liar because I want you to think I'm telling the truth when I'm actually lying. Did that make any sense at all?"  
"I don't think so. Ya rarely make sense sweetheart. I don't care though. Ya cute when ya confused."  
She smirked. Then Ace's voice whispered, "Hey Sara. How's it rollin?' She turned quickly and gazed at him. His voice was wavering and soft but he was getting better.  
"You look better than when I last saw you Ace. That's a good sign," She answered.  
"I guess it could be but I'se still feeling like I spent da night wit some whore an' woke up wit da woist hangovah in da history of New York which Spot actually holds da title for."  
"I can believe that. So Ace, how long have I been sleeping?"  
"Three days. Ya missed ya lovely little boyfriend, Brandon, comin in ta see ya. He was so pissed off when he saw you was out cold! Shots had ta 'make' him leave youse alone. I thought he was gonna carry ya off ta some mansion and lock ya up da way he was talkin. 'She's my wife not your little lodgin' house harlot.'"  
Sara gaped at him. He thought it was funny but she found it shocking that Brandon would do that. "And he actually calls himself a gentleman? When he comes in here calling me a harlot? Well, screw him!"  
Spot smiled and sat up. The pain that had once seared through his body was dulled by Thomas's medical experience. Sara grinned when she saw that the agony had been sated. She kissed him again but lighter this time to spare his brother the knowledge of their personal life. Then she whispered it and really meant it for the first time. After all he'd done for her she owed him a lot more than she knew. "I love you Kyle."  
  
A/n-How'd you like it. That's three chapters in 4 days! Oh yeah I win and you guys lose. No I didn't give up on the story. I've been grounded and have had a very emotionally exhausting week. ~Docks McGowen~ 


	17. The Fight

Disclaimer-I do not own the movie! Stop pestering me! You evil disclaimer jerks! A/n-Like the last chapter? I thought you would. Well, I'm trying to write a real book so if anyone gets bored e-mail me and I'll be glad to entertain you with it.  
  
Sara walked back downstairs to apologize to Skipper for slapping him even though he clearly deserved it. 'I warned him against sweet talking me the first day I met him!' She told herself over and over again.  
"Skipper?" She asked as she walked into the boys' bunkroom. The place was deserted. They were all out selling their papes.  
She sighed and flopped onto what would have been Ace's bunk. Living with 40 boys was definitely a chore. They were never home even when they were supposed to be and when they did come home they were drunk.  
She got up. She had to explain her reasons for being such a brat towards him earlier. She just had to find him.  
Sara ran downstairs and pulled her cabby hat over her eyes. If her Aunt Cathy and Brandon were in town she had to be careful especially since they were looking for her. She had to remember to thank Shots for 'making' Brandon leave. He had been a true hero lately. 'I wonder why?' She asked herself silently.  
She found Skipper on his usual corner. He had about 10 papers left to sell. "Heya Skip!" She called and waved. He tipped his hat and jogged over.  
"How's it rollin Sara?" He asked happily. He didn't seem to remember or care about her behavior early that morning.  
"Look Skipper...I'm sorry about this morning. I was being a bitch." She looked him straight in the eyes as she said this.  
"Nah. I shouldn't a' been such a stupid ass."  
She smiled. "Thanks. I just was under a lot of stress this morning. Was Brandon really in the Lodging House?"  
Skipper smirked and called another headline. A middle aged bald man that looked like a tomato bought one. "Yeah he was dere. Why? Ya here what Shots did ta him?" He finally answered.  
Sara's eyes widened. She hadn't known Shots had gotten violent with Brandon. She had never really seen that side of him, but he was one of Spot's favorites so he had to be a Brooklyn fighter. "What did he do?"  
"He soaked him an' ya lucky he did. Spot woulda killed da dirty bastard da way he was talkin 'bout ya."  
"I heard about that but what did Shots actually do to him?"  
"Gave him a black eye, a broken rib, maybe a shattered jaw. No worse den how Ace and Spot came home. I woulda hurt him too. He called ya jist about everything ta make ya look self-worthless. Like ya was some kinda whore or easy bitch."  
Sara nodded. She definitely had to thank Shots for this. He would probably take a beating from Spot for not killing the man. She tipped her hat and ran off towards the docks. Shots would most likely be there since he had taken charge for Spot and Ace.  
The docks were crowded as usual but that didn't stop Sara from finding him. He was surrounded by girls as usual. 'He should have been a Conlon,' She laughed to herself. Lotta was hanging on his arm and he seemed to only have eyes for her.  
"Shots!" She called pushing toward him. He smiled and waved. Lotta did the same but seemed to be a bit jealous due to Shots looking at Sara now.  
"Hey little boidy. What's new?" He asked. He had always called her 'little boidy.' He found it a suiting name for her because 1) she was small, and 2) she was a birdie.  
"Nothing much really. I came to thank you. For everything. You got us out of that hellhole and soaked Brandon for me. I'll try to keep Spot off your back for not killing him."  
Shots laughed. Lotta tousled his black hair and smiled. Sara made a mental note to tell Lotta how whipped Shots had her. He could have slept with every whore in Brooklyn and Lotta would come back to him.  
"No problem Sara. I love ya like a little sistah."  
Sara nodded and turned around. "Hey where ya goin?" Lotta asked as she left.  
"Manhattan to see Racetrack and then probably to Queens to visit Slip and look for Duck. You want to come?"  
Lotta shook her head and kissed Shots's cheek. "I'll stay heah wit him." She blushed as Sara shook her head. 'So whipped!' She shrugged and ran off the docks toward Manhattan.  
"Hey look! Ain't ya Conlon's new bitch?" A voice drifted from an alley about halfway toward the Manhattan Lodging House.  
Sara froze. "Oscar and Morris! What do you want?" She snapped. The two oafs had been after her since she had told Spot about their awful plans to kill Kelly.  
"Which a' da two do ya like bettah ya little slut? Ace or Spot?"  
Sara's blood boiled. "Oh you little creeps! You better leave or I'll call the Manhattan boys to come kick you all over town!"  
"Oh now what are we doin to ya? We ain't touched ya or even showed our faces to ya yet!"  
Sara turned slowly to face them. She could put serious damage points on both the brothers but eventually they'd win. "Go away because you know I can hurt you. That's a first warning."  
"A warning?! Why sweetheart ya nevah gave us a warnin before! Are ya startin ta like us?"  
Sara once again felt her face heat up. Only Spot was aloud to call her sweetheart or anything like it. "Call me that again and I'll kill you both," She spat towards them. They were such vile, foul creatures.  
"What? Dat what da Conlon bruddahs call ya when ya do dem a favah?" Morris said. His voice sounded like oil and sand being mixed in an iron pipe and if you haven't heard that don't try to find it.  
Sara could almost hear the tension crackle like electricity around her body. She couldn't let them talk about her boys like that. 'My boys? Since when were Ace and Spot my boys' 'Since you saved Ace's life and fell head over heals in love with his brother.'  
"No Ace doesn't. Only Spot is aloud to sweet talk me. Now go away before I kick your fucking ass!"  
"Oh I don't think so...I wanna have some a' Spot's fun wit you. Ya know he loved dat Mellie goil too. Pretty little thing she was wasn't she Morris? I heard it was ya dad dat killed her Sara. Was it? Did he do dat ta Spot? Cause him all dat pain?"  
'No. Don't fall for this Sara girl. You know better than that!'  
"We all thought he had da one goil he'd marry but ya dad killed her. Ain't it ironic dat he loves YOU now? Ya know maybe he just wants a goil wit a nice piece a ass ta play wit?"  
"Fuck off Oscar!" Sara screamed and turned on her heal. She tore off toward Manhattan. Oscar and Morris didn't even bother to follow her.  
When Jaws saw Sara burst into the room, her cheeks stained red from tears, she knew something bad had happened. Sara was hysterical. She was sobbing and could barely get a coherent sentence out of her mouth.  
"Racetrack...Please just g-get Race!" She cried to Jack. Jack finally relented and ran upstairs.  
Race put his arm across Sara's shoulders and led her onto the fire escape. "Now tell me what happened Sara?"  
"Oscar and Morris...they are awful, vile, foul, horrible boys!"  
"Yeah. So why is dat upsettin ya so much?"  
She told him the entire conversation but stopped at Mellie's part in the story. That was what had really gotten to her.  
"So they called ya some names an' ya cryin?"  
"No! They told me about Mellie!" She shouted and wiped her eyes.  
Race's head dropped as Sara told him the rest of the talk with the Delanceys. He nodded occasionally but kept his mouth shut.  
"Sara look at me when I say dis cause I mean every word. He loves ya. He wouldn't lie about dat. He knows what ya been through an' he knows what he went through but dat ain't stoppin him! He still tries ta spend every moment possible wit ya an if I remember correctly he said he loved ya before ya actually told him dat ya loved him too."  
Sara nodded and realized it was getting dark. "I should go. I was supposed to see Slip today but have to get back to Spot or he'll worry. I'm sorry. Good-bye Racetrack. I'll see you later."  
She jumped down off the ladder and began the long trek back to Brooklyn. Race had cleared most of her doubts but she still wanted to confront Spot about it. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt him. At least not too much.  
She pushed the door open to see a poker game in its prime. The boys didn't even notice she walked in until she tried creeping silently up the steps. Then Penny saw her.  
"Hey Sara! What's up?" The red head's brassy voice cut through the air. Sara turned and waved, but continued up the staircase.  
Spot was in the main bunkroom, having a heated conversation with Shots.  
"Why didn't ya just lemme take him Shots? Ya shoulda killed da little fuck!"  
"I ain't a murderer Spot! I won't kill somebody 'cause he bad talked a goil no mattah how much she means ta me!'  
"And how much does she mean ta ya Shots?"  
Sara ducked behind a bunk, praying that they hadn't noticed her. If this got bad she had the power to stop it but right now she wanted to find out what Shots said.  
"Spot ya know dat ain't what I meant! I don't like Little Boidie like dat. She's like me little sister."  
"Dunno Shots. Ya go through a lot a trouble ta help my goilfriend. I love her Shots an if dat bastard puts one hand on her body I'll kill him an' come aftah ya! Speakin a which... where is Sara?"  
"Manhattan. She went ta see Race. I know ya love her Spot an' I'm happy ya found her but I still don't care what ya do ta me. I won't kill no one!"  
Sara found her breathing to be shallow. They were fighting over her.  
"Listen ta me an' listen ta me good Shots cause I ain't gonna repeat it: if you so much as lay one finger on my goil I'll kill ya. I swear to god I'll fuckin' kill ya! She ain't no toy dat youse guys can pass around da lodgin house like all da uddah goils. She's mine an ya knew it da day she showed up wit Racetrack."  
Shots simply nodded and turned to walk away but Spot held him back. "Spot I ain't gonna touch ya goil. I woulda nevah done nothin to ya or her! Ya my best friend an she's like me sistah."  
Spot slammed the other boy into a wall and Sara stepped out. "Spot. Put him down. We need to talk," She hissed venomously. He dropped Shots and looked innocently at Sara. Her gaze just got colder.  
He followed her up to the fire escape and kept his mouth shut. He knew she was pissed at him.  
"Spot, I love you to death but you can't be like this with me. He didn't do anything but help me out. He doesn't like me like that anyway and you know damn well! He is dating Lotta!"  
"I know. Its just ya don't understand what Brandon was sayin' about ya."  
"Yes I do. Skipper told me. He called me the local whore and easy to bed bitch and basically demeaned my morals. I don't care! I really don't give a fuck what he thinks! Don't go after Shots like that! He cares about you as much as I do. He spent his entire life around you and you're his idol! On to the point of bringing you up here."  
Spot gaped at her. 'She has more ta say?' He asked himself.  
"I talked with Oscar and Morris today. Not willingly if you must look at me like that. They cornered me. They told me all about Mellie. Whoever the hell she is. I know she's an old flame. Seemed liked you loved her too. Is that true? Are you with me because of what my father caused you? Just tell me the truth because if you are here's your chance. Kick my ass as revenge for her death."  
Spot's eyes widened and lit up like the fires of hell. He stood and pressed her hard against the wall of the building. Sara had never seen fury like this. It was raw, unsuppressed, boiling, rage. She felt her breath catch in her throat.  
"Don't ya evah talk about her like dat again. She loved me like I didn't think anyone could. I told ya before Sara, I'm a monster. I ain't human no more but she could still find a soul in my body. Yeah ya dad did kill her but dat ain't why I'm wit you. I love ya cause you can see me too. Just like she could. Now back da fuck off da Mellie subject." He gave her one last shove and heard the distinct crack as he walked away. He turned quickly to face her. She was on her knees, blood in her hands. 'What have I done?' He asked himself.  
He knelt next to her but she flinched away from him. "Don't touch me Spot. Get the hell away from me."  
"Sara please lemme help ya. I'm sorry. Ya just can't accuse me like dat."  
"You know the first things out of a man's mouth when he first hits his woman? I'm sorry, I love you, and it'll never happen again. You have one down already. Get away from me!" She had tears rolling down her face and her eyes were empty of all emotions except pain, hatred, and anger.  
"Sara, I don't care what ya say, I'm helpin ya." Spot leaned forward and got barely a glimpse of her face before she jerked away. Her cheek was split open from hitting it off the ladder when he pushed her. "Oh Christ what have I done?" He whispered. She glared at him and jumped off the fire escape with one thought in her mind: get home.  
  
The door to her father's apartment was open as usual. She looked around. Everything was the same as the night she left. The staircase still had a depression in the floorboards where Marie had fallen. Sara blinked away tears but ran up them anyway. She had to clean the cut on her face before it got really bad.  
She wet a cloth in the sink and scrubbed the dry blood off her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her complexion was pale and forlorn. She sighed. 'You'll never get over this,' She told herself. Then she heard the door open.  
"Who's in my house?!" Her father roared.  
"Daddy? Its Sara!" She scrambled down the steps and smiled at him. He grinned back.  
"I knew my baby girl would come home!" He picked her up and hugged her. "What happened to your face Sara?"  
"I-I got in a fight with some street kids. They look worse though."  
"I think you're lying through your teeth kid. That boy you're always with finally knocked you one, didn't he?"  
Sara blushed. "He didn't mean to hurt me. I know him better than that."  
"Baby girl, I'm sorry about what I've done to you. I'm trying to fix it. I haven't had a drink in two months now. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about the family I had and ruined."  
"About Marie?"  
"All the time sweetie pie."  
'I bet you don't think about how sorry you are. Or how you killed Mellie too,' Sara snapped silently. "Do you think about that other girl? Mellie?" She asked out loud. "You would have called her street trash but she's effecting my life right now."  
"That girl was nothing honey. Go up to bed."  
Sara allowed herself to be led upstairs to her old room. She couldn't keep her mind off of Spot. It was disgusting her.  
  
Spot woke up in the middle of the night to Striker leaning over him. "Heya Conlon. What's up? Didn't know ya hit goils. Why?"  
"Go away Striker. Dis ain't ya business."  
"It is my business. You hit Sara an' she's one a' me best friends! Why did ya hit her?"  
Spot sat up. This was getting old. Ace had already verbally beat the senses out of him for doing what he had done. "I didn't mean ta hurt her, awright? It was a stupid mistake an' I said I was sorry but she didn't buy it."  
"I wouldn't neither! Ya busted her face open!"  
"Just go ta sleep. Why are ya even in Brooklyn? Youse a Manhattan newsie!"  
"I'm stayin heah cause Ace said I could."  
"Well Ace ain't da leadah is he now?"  
Striker stood up and gave Spot a cold glare. "At least he don't beat up on his women." Then she walked away. Spot lay back down and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Sara woke up to her father laying a dress out on her bed. "Up Sara baby. We have a court meeting to attend."  
"A court meeting? Why?"  
"That boy that hit you got dragged in to the refuge this morning. I reported him."  
Sara gaped. "You did WHAT? He didn't mean to hurt me!"  
"Look he even has you not knowing what he's doing to you. He has you brainwashed."  
Sara picked up the dress. She supposed the only way she could help Spot now was to prove him innocent. She left and got dressed in the bathroom. Her father met her at the door out of the house.  
"Well darling daughter. Let's go get some newsies penned up."  
Sara appeared docile but inside she was churning. How could he do that to her? Just betray Spot like that! She was near tears when she saw the bulls dragging her angel up the stone steps.  
"Spot! I didn't do this! I didn't report you to them!" She screamed and lunged towards the boy. Spot shot her a grin and mouthed, 'I deserve dis.'  
She shook her head but was pulled into the building before she could say anything.  
The judge was an old man with bright orange hair and green eyes. He talked with a wheeze.  
Sara listened to him shuffle through the papers. It was monotony. He read a list of all the charges and she shook her head. She didn't think it could get any worse until they read one particular accusation. "This file reads Mr. Porter, that he raped your daughter?" The judge wheezed. Sara's face shot up.  
"NO!"  
  
a/n-How do you like it? Sorry it's kind of long but I couldn't stop. Keep reviewing peoples! I love you all! 


	18. Suicide

Disclaimer-I do not own newsies! Get over yourselves you losers! A/n-Thank you for reviewing all you guys. Sorry the last chapter was so saddening. I was in a morbid mood.  
  
Sara sat unmoving in a room in the courthouse. She was waiting for her father to come get her. She knew he was with Spot, but didn't process that. She was replaying the moment over and over again in her head. "Guilty of all charges," The judge had wheezed. "Guilty of all charges. Guilty of all charges. Guilty of all charges." The tears where coursing down her cheeks unchecked now. It was unbelievable.  
"Sara honey come on. We're leaving now," Her father's voice cut through her mind. She glared at him but stood up and followed him out the door.  
She glanced into a tiny room and caught a brief glimpse of crimson liquid. 'Not blood. Please don't be blood,' She begged silently and looked again. It was blood. No doubt it was Spot's too. She felt her stomach tighten. That was a lot of blood to lose.  
She reached her house and went straight up to her room. She couldn't talk or breath or even think straight. All she saw was Spot's face mouthing, 'I deserve dis,' and the puddle of blood on the floor. She felt sick to her stomach.  
Sara lay down on the bed and tried to let her mind clear but found it impossible. She closed her eyes and drifted into a detrimental sleep. It filled her mind with scenes of the last three months she had spent in Brooklyn with Spot. The first time he kissed her, when he offered to teach her to swim, kidnapping Ace. It made her sick.  
She woke up the next morning to find her face streaked raw from crying. She rubbed her eyes only to find they burned from the brackish tears. She had decided last night that she was going to see Spot today and she was going to get him out of there.  
She got dressed in a dark blue dress and pulled her coat on over it. The more daunting she appeared the better chance of getting past the bulls.  
She then ran downstairs and straight into her father. 'Great. Just the person I wanted to see,' She thought sarcastically. "Hello Daddy."  
"Why good-morning Sara baby. Where are you off to so early?" He asked.  
"I'm going to get him out of the refuge. He doesn't belong there."  
"You can't Sara. He's gone."  
"What do you mean? They already let him go?"  
"Oh no sweetheart. He's dead."  
Sara's world spun like an out-of-control airplane. Her stomach was knotting and twisting. "No...he can't be dead. He didn't hurt me like that."  
"The other prisoners don't like rapists sweetie."  
"He didn't do that! He would never, has never, wouldn't have done that!"  
Her father made a step toward her but Sara backed away. She didn't want anyone to touch her or even look at her. She ran out of the house with a simple thing on her mind: get to Ace.  
It was actually quite easy to find him. He was at his usual selling spot.  
"Ace! A-Ace p-please help me!" She screamed and threw her arms around him.  
"What happened ta you? Where ya been? Dey hauled Spot in cause a you dis mornin!" He accused and pushed her arms off his neck.  
"I didn't. M-my father...he...Spot's dead!"  
Ace could almost feel the panic and grief radiating from Sara's presence. His eyes widened. He couldn't lose his brother. It couldn't possibly be factual. It was deceptive. It was wrong.  
He looked down at the hysterical girl next to him. "How do ya know dat? Did ya see it wit ya own eyes?" He snapped.  
"My father told me," She whispered, ignoring the cold tone of his voice  
"Maybe he was lyin'." With that said, Ace walked away. He planned on going to Manhattan. He wasn't going go get upset until he was sure it was true. In order to make sure it was true, he needed Jack Kelly.  
Sara watched him leave and then took off on her own. She had to figure out what she was going to do until dusk, because at dusk she was jumping. She was jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge.  
Ace reached Manhattan with his cool attitude completely gone. He was terrified.  
Jack was in the lodging house and when he saw Ace's face his heart went cold. He had only ever met Ace twice but he had Spot's eyes and those, he could read like an open book in bold print.  
"Ace? What da hell is da mattah wit cha?" He asked skeptically. He knew Spot's hatred for him had spread to his brother.  
"I need ya help Cowboy. I need ta get in da refuge."  
"Why? Why don't Spot get cha in? Oh shit. He ain't in dere is he?"  
"I think he's in dere, or at least his body is."  
"He's dead?"  
Ace shook his head. "I dunno. Sara said he is but I don't trust her right now. She got him thrown him."  
Race heard this and jumped in with, "How'd she manage dat one?"  
"He hit her. He didn't mean to hurt her or nothin' but she got pissed and ran off ta her daddy."  
Jack nodded. "I'll get ya in dere. Race I need Les Jacobs an' a rope." Race grinned and left to collect the boy and rope. Jack led Ace outside.  
Race met them there five minutes later with Les. He gave Jack the rope and the four newsies headed toward the refuge.  
  
Sara was in Queens looking for Duck. The girl deserved to know what had happened to Spot. She grew up with him.  
Sara found Duck with Slip. He had his arm around her waist and they were talking.  
"Duck! Slip! Wait for me!" She called.  
The two turned around and waved.  
"Hey why da long face Sara?" Duck asked.  
Sara looked at her. "S-Spot...h-he's d-dead..." She trailed off and began to sob. Duck felt the tears sting her eyes and she buried her face in Slip's shoulder.  
Sara couldn't take this pain. She began running for Brooklyn.  
  
Jack lowered Les down from the roof to the bars of the window. He was the only one who could fit in between the iron sticks. Jack waited for the weight to lift from the rope and then pulled it up.  
"He's in guys," He whispered. Ace was shaking violently and had silent but steady tears streaking down his face. Jack looked at Race who shook his head as if to say, 'Just let him alone.'  
  
Sara leaned over the railing of the bridge and stared at the dark, salty, cold, swirling, beautiful, water. It was so welcoming at the moment she almost hadn't thought twice but Spot's face had flashed in front of her eyes and made her stop.  
  
Les pulled the rope to signal for Jack to let him up. He felt his feet lift off the ground and held on for life.  
Jack struggled to lift the boy up and was surprised to see Spot and Les on the rope. Ace let out a shuddering sigh and crawled toward his brother. Spot was barely conscious but could feel Ace hug him.  
"Ace? Dat you?" He asked hoarsely.  
"Jesus Christ, Spot ya scared da shit outta me! Sara came by hysterical sayin' her dad told her youse was dead! She could barely talk ta me!"  
Spot felt his energy spike. "Where is she?"  
"I dunno. She was in Brooklyn when she told me dat."  
"Ya left her alone?! Why da hell did ya do dat! Racetrack, she's alone in Brooklyn!"  
Race looked confused for a moment and then it hit him like a rock. She had tried to jump the bridge once she'd do it again.  
Spot felt the pains disappear and that void filled with worry. He jumped up and began running full speed toward the bridge. He left the others far behind.  
  
Sara was hanging off the outside of the bridge when a familiar voice screamed, "Don't do it sweetheart!" She jumped and let go.  
  
A/n-Sorry for the shortness and cliffhanger but I simply couldn't pass it up. I'll update ASAP though so don't worry. The story is almost over but I'm doing a sequel so watch me closely! Love, Docks McGowen. 


	19. Keith Saves The Day

Disclaimer-Stop bothering me! I don't own the movie! A/n-Here it goes you guys. I'm sure you're dying so I'll just cut to the chase.  
  
Spot caught Sara's arm as she fell over the side and looked into her glassy eyes. They were full of pain and confusion.  
"I ain't lettin ya fall sweetheart," He said.  
"Don't let me go! Please don't let me fall. I didn't know you were alive!"  
"Ya were gonna jump cause a' me?" He tried to pull her over the side but his strength failed and she started to slip. She screamed.  
"I can't pull ya up!"  
"Don't let go! I don't want to die anymore!"  
Spot's head spun and his hand slipped another agonizing 2 inches. Sara whimpered. Spot was loosing consciousness and his vision was blackening. "Sara?"  
"What?!"  
"If I pass out an' ya fall...pull me ovah too."  
"No. I won't." Spot didn't hear her answer because his mind went blank and he let go.  
  
Keith saw his Spot pass out and barely had time to catch his sister before she was to far gone. He pulled her over the side just as Ace, Jack, Racetrack, and Les reached the bridge.  
"Sara ya stupid bitch! What da hell were ya gonna do dat for? Ya really thought ya didn't have no one did ya?" Ace hollered and shook her by the shoulders until her head spun and she collapsed on him. He caught her and held her while she cried.  
Jack and Keith lifted Spot and the party set off for the lodging house.  
Thomas fixed Spot up the best he could and put him in the sick room. Sara sat rigidly in a chair next to the bed, crying silently but steadily.  
Ace was laying on the floor with his face buried in his arms and everyone else had been kicked out of the room.  
"Ya can't do shit like dat Sara! Ya dad is a bastard an he lied ta you ta keep ya away from Spot. What if ya did jump? What would Spot a' done? He would probably jumped aftah ya! Goddammit little boid!" Ace was ranting to her but she ignored him and instead gazed intently on Spot's face. It was bruised and he had double shiners on his eyes. She was relieved that her 'angel' or ethereal creature was alive and would continue to be there for her to love. And she did love him, more than life as she had earlier displayed.  
Ace eventually fell asleep and left Sara awake to continue staring at Spot. She loved him so much it wasn't fair anymore. It shouldn't have been allowed but that's the way it was. She leaned over him and kissed him softly. His eyes flickered open and gazed back at her with intensity.  
"Why Sara?" He asked quietly.  
"Why?"  
"Why would ya try suicide? Ya still got so many people who care? Even if I'm gone! Ya promise me if somethin evah happens to me again ya won't do dat?"  
Sara nodded and lay her head on his chest. "I love you so much its not fair anymore!"  
"I know exactly how ya feel. I'm sure Ace had a field day when he found out I was 'dead.'"  
"Race said he was hysterical. He was shaking and crying and he couldn't speak to anyone."  
"Shit. I can't believe ya dad did dat ta you. Aftah he said he was changin' an' all dat bullshit."  
"Yeah I know. He's a bastard as Ace so fondly put it."  
"He had a point. I love ya Sara. If ya evah hurt yaself again though...I'm gonna kick ya ass!"  
Sara smirked. "Deal. As long as we have one thing clear?"  
"An what is dat one thing?"  
  
"My vow to never sleep with anyone? Is officially annexed. Understand?"  
Spot's grin faded. "Are ya sure ya wanna do dat? I know how much he hurt ya."  
"I want you."  
  
A/n-Love the last phrase, don't you? Sara's a bit happy! Well, I love all you reviewers1 Please R & R? Sorry its so short too. 


	20. Vows Are Made To Be Broken

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie. Get over yourselves! A/n-I'm very proud to announce that this is the final chapter! I'm writing a sequel though so don't flame me or anything. I love all you reviewers out there and all you people that read but don't review, even though you should (Chach). Thank you guys for all the support and putting up with my wild antics. Duck and Jaws, you guys better e-mail me because I need your help with something about the sequel. Its VERY important.  
  
Ace woke up on the floor with a severe pain in his shoulder. He stood up and stretched. The pain dulled but was still vivid. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of the room, leaving Sara asleep in the chair.  
Spot heard Ace groan when he stood up but kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to talk to Ace at the moment. He would only get an emotional verbal whipping. It wasn't something he looked forward to. Ace eventually left and Sara was still dozing in the chair so Spot opened his sapphire eyes. She must have heard the door shut because her eyes wavered open and she looked at him. He smiled.  
"Hello Spot," She said blearily.  
"Heya sweetheart. Why are ya sleepin on a chair? Come here." He opened his arms and she lay down next to him. Her body was warm from sleep and felt good on his battered form.  
"So, how's Ace been?" Spot asked. Ace had looked sick and exhausted when he had stood up from the floor.  
"He's making it. He's exhausted and emotionally drained as am I."  
"But he's okay, right? He ain't beatin hisself up ovah dis?"  
"Not Ace Conlon. Never! He would never beat himself up for something he had absolutely nothing to do with!" Sara whispered sarcastically. Ace was know for apologizing too much and taking the blame for things he didn't do.  
Spot laughed and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Christ I love ya Sara. Ya so damn beautiful!"  
She smirked. "I love you too and you aren't bad to look at either. In fact you're a sight for sore eyes."  
"Thanks. Ya really know how ta compliment."  
She kissed him softly on the mouth and that kiss turned into a touch and on. Let's just say Sara's vow was broken because I don't write NC-17 fics.  
The next morning was total mayhem due to Striker and Ace's usual morning battle. Striker had Ace's hat and was running throughout the lodging house screaming bloody murder.  
"Striker Montgomery! I swear when I get my hands on ya I'll kill ya!" Ace grabbed her around the waist and through her to the ground.  
Sara and Spot watched this from the top of the steps. Spot was shaking with laughter and Sara was giving up on the silent stint.  
Striker flipped Ace onto his back and sat on him. He struggled to push her away and threatened to kill her quiet a few times but instead of running she kissed his mouth. He froze.  
"What da hell was dat?!" He shouted when she broke it. The other boys were cheering.  
"That was a kiss," Striker retorted.  
"No I mean what was all dat 'I hate ya Ace' stuff if ya really liked me? An' would ya get off me now? Its scarin' me."  
Striker stood up. "That was because I liked ya didn't want anyone ta know. There are ya happy?"  
"Thrilled.".  
Spot put his arm around Sara's waist and Ace looked up at him with a grin.  
"Hey Spot what were ya doin last night?" Shots asked accusingly.  
Spot smiled and said vehemently, "Wouldn't you like ta know?"  
"In fact I would!" Ace snapped sarcastically.  
Sara stuck her tongue out but hugged Spot and turned red.  
'I finally know where I belong,' She told herself. 'They FOUND me.'  
  
a/n-Awwww... isn't it sooo sweet? I loved writing this and it was a great experience and I'm writing a sequel soon though so don't cry! I love you all. 


End file.
